Half-Blood High and Jupiter Academy
by Writing-Fantasy
Summary: Half-blood High and Jupiter Academy have been at each others throats for years. Until something changes. Piper has never loved, until he came, that is. Jason was better off alone, then she decided to come along. Reyna has a crush on Jason, until someone barged back into her life. Jiper, Reyna/Conner Percabeth, Frazel, Slight Caleo. T cuz I paranoid. WRITTEN ON WATTPAD TOO!
1. Well, Well

**Chapter 1- Well, Well **

** Percy**

** I'm Mushy Like Mac's applesauce 3 **

I rush out of the pool room, being captain of the swim team means I had practice. Annabeth's waiting. "Yes..? I ask. Her eyes are full of hatred. "Lettme guess.. We're going against Jupiter Academy..?" I ask. Annabeth nods. She's head of the Math Maniac's. "Not only that, but the group has to show them around!" Annabeth hisses. "What!? US!?" I ask. Annabeth nods stiffly.

"Piper and Leo are going to be a little late, Piper has her singing practice with her band and Leo has robotic's." Leo was a peppy, and hyper boy with a cheery attitude, Piper was his step sister and best friend, nothing cloud be closer but anyways, Piper was said to sing like an angel according to everyone and was lead singer in her band and most of the boy's would hit on her, including Annabeth which drove me insane. "So are they going to meet up with us?" I ask, changing the subject by a bit. "Well, Leo's going to meet us at the front and we ALL are going to Pick up Piper." Annnabeth says. I sigh and give her a quick kiss.

She smiles and I take her hand in mine. She let's out a sigh. "So, we'll be showing around a few people, hmm... Mrs. Hera said it was.. Umm.. Aaa... Three boy's named Jason, Octavian, and Frank and then two girls named Reyna and Hazel." Annabeth exclaims. I nod stiffly. We walk to the front of the school where I notice five kids waiting. We step outside.

Three boy's and Two girls. One boy is obviously the leader. His eyes were a electric blue that kind of gave me the shivers, his hair was blond and he had a scar on his lip. The next boy was a large Asian or Canadian kid with a babyish face, his black hair was neat and untangled, nothing compared to my mop of hair. The third boy was a scrawny kid with crazy blue eyes, and he looked at us like we were out to kill him or something. The girls looked friendly, or at least one of them. The first girl had a neat black braid over her shoulder and cold obsidian eyes, she seemed to be giving Annabeth a 'You take the leader i'll kill you' the second girl, however, looked sweet and welcoming and probably the youngest in the group. she had tan skin and golden copper eyes, her chocolate hair was frizzy and poofed up.

"Hi I'm Percy." I say, sticking out a hand to the lead guy. "Jason." He says. The hostile girl sighs, a dreamy look on her face. All of a sudden footsteps. i turn around to see Leo running away from some of the bullies. "Hey guy's!" He says nervously, running behind me. "Hey Logan.." Leo squeaks. Logan snorts and says "You got lucky this time, dweeb." "He's not a dweeb!" Annabeth hollers. Logan snorts again before walking away. "Some nerve!" Leo says in a girl voice. he smirks.

"Well this is Leo.." I say. If piper were here she'd snort and say 'Actually, It's repair boy.' The second girl's eyes bugged out of her head before she glued her eyes to the pavement. The Asian smiles "I'm Frank." "Octavian." The scrawny says through gritted teeth. "Reyna." I-I-I'm Hazel.." The second girl mumbles, rolling her heels. Annabeth manages a cold smile "I'm Annabeth." She says through gritted teeth. I sigh. "Let's just go get Piper." I say, turning around. Leo smiles before shouting "LET'S GO GET BEAUTY QUEEN!" Everybody knows Piper HATES that nickname. The last time I called her that she started beating me up with her teddy bear named Barrie.

Everyone gave us a strange look like we were crazy. "Our friend Pipers nickname." Annabeth explains, hoping int other school. We walk through glaring crowds of students. Soon the sound of music fills the air.

"I'm sittin' pretty on the throne, There's nothing more I want, except to be alone." The singing continues. We go backstage waiting for them to finish. Finally we heard girly squeals. Annabeth rolls her stormy gray eyes, leaning against the creaky black wall. The clump of girl scatter into backstage. "I'm so excited!" "Good Job, Zoe." "Thanks." "Katie great job hitting that note!" "Awesome guitar playing Mac." The compliments fill the air until I finally spot the brunette in the clump of girls. "Piper!" I yell, waving my arms around.

-Jason's POV-

"Piper!" Percy yells, waving his arms around like a lunatic. Octavian studies everything. He kept talking about how evil this place was. "They'll poison our food!" or "They'll put traps around!" He kept insisting that Reyna and Me not go. Somewhere in the cluster of girls someone sighs. "See you guys tomorrow." Then a brunette came out. My mouth nearly fell open. Her hair was choppy and uneven, her skin was a beautiful tan and Her eyes. Gods, Her eyes. Her eyes were changing colors, Kaleidoscopic eyes. I couldn't stop staring. Our eyes locked and she smiles. I felt a smile rise on my lips. I also felt a sharp pain in my leg. Reyna kicked me.

The girl walks over. "What do you need Perce?" The girl asks. "Nothing we're just showing-" Percy swallowed. "The Jupiter Academy kids around." The pretty girl bites her pink lip. "Okay, I suspect you want me to join?' She asks. "We don't really have a choice actually, Mrs. Hera is making us." Annabeth says. The girl nods. "Okay, I'll join." Piper says like she wasn't paying attention to Annabeth.

"So, everyone! This is Piper!" Percy gestures to Piper. "Reyna." "Octavian." "Hazel!" "Frank." "I'm Jason." I say with another smile. Piper blushes a bit, looking at the ground lost in her own thoughts. Another sharp pain. Reyna kicks me again. I glance back at her, a scowl on her face. What's up with her? We continue the small tour. We enter the cool hallway again, making our way down halls until their was a loud crash. We all look at each other, Percy taking off in the direction and us following.


	2. Unwelcome To The Famous Half-Blood High

**Chapter 2- Unwelcome To Half-Blood high!**

** Piper**

** I'm Mushy Like Mac's Applesauce 3 **

The Bell for school rang and I slam my locker. Today we had tests and other stuff, half my homework I haven't even finished! I trudge to math, opening the creaky wooden door the really needs oiling. Mrs. Athena sits at the front of the classroom as students flood into the room. Kids take their spots and I sit down next to Mackenzie, and Mara. Mara on my left Mackenzie on my right, in the back of the classroom. Everything seems okay, other than we're in school. In the horrible lessons of Math, Or, the pits of doom and disaster. Yes, it's that horrible. Okay, you might be good at math, but don't judge me! I have a lot to do. Mostly because I suck and I have a hard time figuring out questions. One time I was so lost I said the answer was potato! I mean, Who does that!?

The bell rang again, signaling you're late if you're not in the classroom and are banished to the pits of chaos, death, doom, and Angry Parents, A.K.A The Office. The office was a small room with two large desks. Mrs. Hestia was usually there, sometimes she teaches bonus classes. The walls were littered with posters with words and sentences like, Follow your heart. Honesty. Live, Laugh But don't forget to learn! Yeah, that stupid crud. Anyways, After class Mrs. Athena calls me over. Swallowing hard I walk over. "Your failing in math." Athena says. I sigh. "I know but-" "No buts, you need a tutor." My mouth dropped open and I only managed a small nod. I walked out of the room, scared and shaken up. A Tutor?

No.

I don't think you get it. Tutors are like the worst. They gossip about how stupid kids are and it's annoying. That's why I don't want a tutor. Walking back to my locker and yanking my lunch out I stormed to the Lunchroom, bumping into Annabeth. "Annabeth, I need a tutor." I say with a sigh. Annabeth nods a no, her blond princess curls whipping back and forth. "Sorry, I'm already a tutor for four people. FOUR!" Annabeth yells desperately, throwing her arms into the air. I sigh again, both of us reaching the lunchroom. Annabeth leaves to grab a lunch while I sit down. The lunch line was always long and the food was bad enough. The chicken nuggets were as hard as a rock, last week Leo broke his fork. The salads suck. The ranch is always over its spoiled date and the lettuce is always dropping sadly, it kind of makes you feel depressed. The Pizza. Oh the Pizza! It's horrible! When Leo tasted it his eyes bugged out and he spit it out, saying "The humanity!" The only thing really eatable is probably the Jell-o and it's actually pretty good. Oh and the cereal is pretty good. Mrs. Demeter makes the Jell-o and Cereal. I finally notice Leo has gotten school food. He doesn't seem too pleased either. Ouch.

It's Tacos today. Leo hates their tacos. He says it's a disgrace to them Hispanic's. But I guess it is, since Tacos are actually supposed to taste good! Leo sighs, poking the taco. "They need to meet my mom." He grumbles, picking at the depressing lettuce. I plop myself down. "Yeah? Well at least you don't need a tutor in math." I grumble. Leo cracks a smile. "Of course, always getting suck-ie-er by the days aren't you Pipes?" Leo says cheerfully. Percy and Leo high five and I kick both of them under the table. "It is not cool." I grumble.

-TIME WARP-

The time skipped by happily and I was able to finally make it to singing practice. My Band was getting ready for the new concert thing coming up and everyone was excited. Then Percy, Leo, and Annabeth came, claiming I had to help show around Jupiter Academy kids. But it was so hard to focus under the hot blond guys attention. I seriously wanted to melt into a puddle. Anyways, Turns out he's from Jupiter Academy. Drat. His names Jason. Cute name. I love the little scar on his lip. It curves up when he smiles, practically disappearing on his perfect, pink lips and- Crap! Piper stop it! I feel my face heating up. We rush through the halls and find out what the crash was. Clarisse was bullying some poor kid. "What'd you say?" Clarisse asks. "No-No-Nothing!"

-TIME WARP-

Hanging out in my dorm. Bored out of my mind. Someone knocks on the door. I open the door a crack.

Logan, Darn.

"What do you want?" I ask in a nice way. "The football games starting, thought you might want to watch me." I was about to close the door on him, right then and there until he added, "you're friends are going."

I shot out of my dorm, down the stairs and pretty much sprinting all the way to the field. I finally got to the stadium. I rushed into the bleachers to see my friends sitting with the Jupiter Academy kids. My heart was pounding against my ribcage when Jason and my eyes locked. Reyna noticed and Kicked Jason again. They must be dating. I sigh and walk over to the rest of my friends.

Most of the kids are glaring at The Jupiter Academy students. I tried my best to ignore. I stare out onto the field where the team was. Logan winks at me and I gag. I shiver. "The boy is horrible." I groan. Leo nods. "But he's hung up on you." Leo adds. I frown. "No Duh." Annabeth adds. I notice Leo's not fiddling around, that never happens. "Something wrong?" I ask Leo. He shakes his head and whispers "Hazel, I know her, but I can't put my finger on it."

Leo sighs, shaking his head again. "OMG? If it isn't little Puke face hanging out with the Stupid-Jupiters." Donna Smith sneers. I stare at her. "Well, If you were from Jupiter Academy then you would be treated like this here, now go on Little Miss. Nightmare." I say, fluttering my hands back and forth. Donna snorts. "At least I'M smart." She snaps. "At least they have more brains then the small peanut shell in your head." I shoot back. Donna's mouth is slightly open, she frowns and storms away. I smirk.

"One Piper, Zero Donna." Annabeth says with a smile. We high-five. Hazel bends down. "Thanks for standing up for us, I know how our school is kind of rivals with yours, sooo.. Thanks." Hazel says. I nod. "No problem, Donna needs to learn she isn't queen of everything." I say. Leo smirks and squeaks "Beauty Queen!" I slap him. Leo rubs his cheek, red from the slap. I snort "What'd ya' say?" I ask. "Nothing.." Leo squeaks.

-TIME WARP-

The game ended and Half-Blood high won. The Jupiter kids congratulated us, well everyone except Octi-Octa-Octv-Fancy Octagon. "You cheated!" Fancy Octagon exclaims. "Keep telling yourself that." Percy mutters, rolling his eyes. "But-But Football isn't just a game!" Fancy Octopus exclaims. "Well," Percy starts, "Both Me, and Jason out rank you..." He pauses, "Sooo... We both can tell you to shut up." Percy exclaims happily. Reyna and Jason smirk. Octopus's mouth is open slightly. "What-What did you just say?" he asks. "He said," I start, "Shut up. Get over it, Fancy Octopus." I finish rolling my eyes. Hazel laughs but her hand fly's over her mouth.

Octopus's face turns bright red. "IT'S OCTAVIAN!" He shouts at me. "Keep telling yourself, Octagon." I say, turning around. I'm pretty sure the guy's trying to air choke me. "Air choking isn't going to solve anything!" I call over my shoulder. More laughing. All of a sudden something warm crashed into me. "GAHHHH!" I scream.

Next thing I know Octagon's trying to choke me. Jason sprints over and manages to pry Octapus away. I start breathing regularly. "Bros! Get your Octapus under control!" I exclaim, rubbing my neck. Octagon hisses. Jason let's out a laugh and Reyna kicks him again.

Leo, deciding to be the comedian starts acting like a news reporter "We've recently heard news about Jupiter Academy's Octopus trying to strangle one of Half-Blood Highs local student, Piper McLean-" His hand fly's over his mouth. "MCLEAN!?" The Jupiter kids shout "SHUSSSH!" Me and Leo hiss. Leo helps me up. "Great going Leo." I mutter, stomping on his foot. "not my fault the people need the news." Leo mumbles. I stomp harder on his foot. "Ouch.." He squeaks.

"Soooo...?" say quietly. "what sho-"

"Mayday situation overload  
I'm restless, obsessed with your future  
And all my worries they don't bother you  
Collected, you render me useless  
But I carry on.." I answer my phone, slightly embarrassed that it went off. "Hello?" "Hey Pip! It's Mac!" "Oh, hey-lo Mackenzie, What's up..?" I ask. "Well.. I sort of was being the secret one and sent one of our songs to a recording company-" "MAC!" I shout. "Ouch.." I hear her mutter. "Well anyways... HE LOVES THE SONG! HE WANTS TO RECORD OUR SONGS!" My mouth drops open. "No!" I shout. "YES EKKK! Come on we gotz to go!" She says. "Meet you outside of school." The line goes dead.

Everybody stares at me. "FLYING TACOS! I got to go!" I tell them, trying to keep myself from exploding. "Where?" Jason asks. Reyna stomps on his foot. "Oh, My friend Mackenzie sent a recording company one of our songs and..." I pause. "He wants to record our songs!" I explode jumping up and down. "Now I can't talk need to go!" I shout.

I turn around and sprint away. I reach the school. Mackenzie has Brownish reddish hair with bluish, brownish eyes. Mac's hands are stuffed in her bright green sweat shirt. She's wearing her Sweat shirt (No-DUH!) skinny jeans and her worn out hiking boots. "LET'S GO ALREADY!" Mackenzie whines, tugging and my sleeve. "Fine, fine!" I say as she yanks me along.

She pushes me into the car.

Off we go...

** ... :) So I've already gotten some talking about my bookie on here ;) Thanks guys. To be honest I am completely fucked up on this updating on here because I have no clue on how the shit this works. Excuse my language I'm just really like.. Confused.. So.. Yeah.. :)**


	3. An Autumn Ball?

**An Autumn Ball!? **

**Jason**

** I'm Mushy Like Mac's Applesauce 3**

On the ride home Octavian was muttering stuff to himself. "Hey Hazel...?" I say, breaking the silence. "Yep?" She says, popping the 'P' "Did you know that Leo guy..?" I ask. Hazel's face crumples up in pain. "Sort of..." She mumbles quietly. "I think he used to be my..." Her voice trails off and she glances at Frank. "I think he's my old Boyfriend from my old school." Hazel explains really fast. "WHAT!?" Everyone in the car shouts. Hazel manages a small nod. "only, his named was Sammy, so this makes NO sense." Hazel says.

Frank nods, relief obvious on his face. Finally we reach the school. I park the car and step out. "Soo.. Where did you used to go, Hazel?" Frank asks. Hazels doesn't seem cheery. "Oh.. I went to a private school in New Orleans, I didn't really care for the name, I just remember there were Nuns. A lot of nuns." Hazel explains. "Nuns?" Octavian asks. Hazel nods. "They were the teachers it was really awkward." I tired imagining our teachers as nuns.

That was disturbing.

-TIME WARP-

The bell rang and we walked through the halls. "Okay so we've got some many tests I was wondering if we could study together?" Reyna asks. I shrug. "If Franks okay with someone else being in the dorm then okay." I say. Reyna nods, slipping her hand into mine. Sure, we hold hands sometimes. Sometimes. We walk through the crowded halls until we finally reach the gym. Mr. Cicero greets us. "GET TO WORK! YOU BETTER WORK YOUR BEST!" He barks as everyone comes. We start with sprints. Then a bunch of others until it is over.

Next was History. "Mr. Grace! Care to tell me about world war II and where we were first bombed?!" Mrs. Minerva asks. After explaining everything she asks for our homework. She was skipping around the room grabbing papers reading them and correcting out loud. "Spelled that wrong!" or "Nope it wasn't bombed in Africa! That's not even part of our country!" or "It's not Their it's There spelled with a RE not IR!" one time even "NO THEY DID NOT USE SPUD GUNS! ARE YOU TRYING TO FAIL HISTORY!?" Mrs. Minerva started rambling about pistols and machine guns which strangely got the guys attention. When school is over there is a meeting.

"No! We need to find a way to up lift those half-blooded creeps! I say we-" "Octavian that is quite enough." Reyna interrupts, smacking him in the back of the head with a loud **Thunk! **"No. We are not going to attack our Allies. That would be like killing your friend right in front of their parents. No Octavian we are not going to rampage over there and murder kids our age." Reyna says, giving Octavian a look. "But-But..." Octavian looks like someone slapped him. He stabs his stress teddy bear with a pencil, giving me a look of pure disgust.

I shrug at him. "Okay, so when will the Autumn ball be?" All the boys in the room nearly spit out their drinks. "Wha-What?" I ask. Reyna nods, "Of course, all the girls are looking forward to the Autumn ball, it was girls ask guys last year so Guys ask girls this year." All the girls let out sighs of agony. Us guys smirk. "Ha!" Dakota shouts. There's a knock on the door. It's dad. "Uh.. Hello.." Reyna says, putting on a cheery smile. He smiles stiffly. "I just needed to give you the budget for the Autumn Dance." The guys groan. He hands Reyna an envelope and leaves.

-TIME WARP-

I was walking through the park when I tripped on something. "I'm sorry." A familiar voice says. I look up to see Piper looking down at me. "Oh, hey Jason." She says quietly. "Hi," I say with a smile. she smiles back. _Don't make yourself look like an idiot! _my mind shouts. "Soo...? What you doing here?" I ask her. "What? Girls can't go for a walk now?" She asks. "No! I meant, yes they can, I just umm.. errr..." I start stammering and Piper cracks up. "It's okay." She says. I nod. I notice she's sitting on a green blanket. "Ya' know? It would be much easier if you got like, an orange blanket so people don't think your blanket is the grass." I point out.

Piper frowns. "Yeah.. I guess I never noticed that." She exclaims. She pats the ground next to her. "Sit." She commands. I nod and sit next to her. I notice a book. 'The last Of the Whangdoodles' "You read fantasy?" I ask. Piper blushes a beet red. "Yes, but don't tell my friends, everybody thinks Fantasy's are stupid." She exclaims, snatching the book and cramming it into her book bag. Piper glances at something in her book bag and mutters, "I hate math." I find myself smiling again.

"I could tutor you." _Whoa! Where did that come from!? _Piper studies me. She frowns. "Your different." She says. "What?" I ask. "All the other's at your school would snort and say 'Math is so simple pea brain.'" Piper exclaims. "People at my school said that?" I ask. She nods quietly.

Silence.

"Soooo..?" I say quietly. She smiles. "Sure, I'll take your offer." Piper says before getting up. "I better get going, my friends are going for our 'friendship day' specially made by Leo, A.K.A repair boy." Piper exclaims. I help her pack everything. "Thanks." Piper says. She starts walking but turns around and says "Bye." And with that she walks away. All of a sudden I feel someone kick me. I turn around to, Guess Who?

Reyna.

"Stalker." I mutter. Reyna kicks me again. "You know we can't be friends with those horrid hipsters." Reyna exclaims. "To late for that." I mutter. "What..?" Reyna asks. "I'm Piper's math tutor now." I tell her. "WHAT!?" She shouts. "Ha..Ha..Ha... About that-" "You're such an idiot!"

-TIME WARP-

-Reyna's POV-

I sigh, stuffing everything in my back pack as Jason had already left. I wondered if me and that girl would ever get along. I shake my head. Probably not. I didn't want to, I had to stay myself, Mean and harsh. I was walking away, hearing the faint crunch of grass under my feet and the whipping of wind. the sun was setting. I smiled as brilliant colors met my eyes. I sigh, wondering if Jason might ever be my sunset, my brilliant thrill of colors. Probably not.

I groan, realizing I have to get home before Hylla throws a fit. I sigh, slinging my back pack over my shoulder. I've only waked little ways when a rubber ballon hits my head, exploding with water. My braid sticks to my shoulder from water and my shirt turns see through, Thank gods I decided to wear a tank top. I growl. The terp that's been pranking me these last few days. "STOLL!" I bark, turning and looking up into the tree. Conner sends me a cheeky smile before swinging own from the tree. He laughs. "Yes Princess?" He asks, setting his index finger under my chin and tilting my head up. I growl at him. "What the hell do you want, Conner?" I growl. I didn't want to be near him. No, totally not. Conner smirks. "Little wet, Princess?" He asks. I groan before slapping him. "Stay away from me Stoll." I growl. Conner shakes his head. "I know you want me, Princess, Just give up." He whispers, leaning in.

_NOPE! _my mind yells. I duck away, my face burning. "Good-bye, Stoll." I turn and march away.

_ Nope, Never again._


	4. Just A Small Bump

**Chapter 4- Just A Small Bump **

** Piper **

** I'm Mushy Like Mac's Applesauce 3 **

-Leo's POV-

"No! You gotta twist that screw and- Ughh, here.." I pushed Mac aside, twisting the screw delicately. "See that's how it works! You don't just join robotics and not know this Mackenzie Cooper! You gotta.. You gotta be 'The' Robotic." I say, using my fingers as quotation marks. Mackenzie rolls her eyes. "Sure, Leo, Sure." She says, frowning. I frown at her frown. "And to be 'The' Robotic you have yet one more lesson to learn." I say. Mackenzie gives me a look. I push the corners of her mouth up so she looks like a smiling, crazy, squirrel. Mac pushes my hands away but she's still smiling. "And that's how you do!" I yell, Doing a victory dance. Nyssa stares at me, then rolls her eyes. "You're a strange leader, Leo." Nyssa says.

I snort. "I am not a, Strange Leader, I am the most awesome-est, cool-est, Rocken-est, supreme-est leader EVER!" I exclaim, rushing over to her. "You don't understand." I say. She smirks. "Yeah, well you just added, Ests to great words. And dude, you have a stuffed dragon named Festus." Nyssa says, rolling her eyes. I gasp. "You're just Jealous Festus loves me!" I say, shoving her shoulder a bit. She snorts. "Keep telling yourself that." She says. "Oh, I will! You just watch me!" And with that I started to yell over and over again. "NYSSA'S JEALOUS THE FESTUS LOVES ME MORE! NYSSA'S JEALOUS THAT FESTUS LOVES ME MORE!"

Everyone in robotics looks at me. I get up on top of Nyssa's working table, pointing at her. "NYSSA'S JEALOUS FESTUS LOVES ME MORE!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "Leo shut up! Fine, I'm jealous, whatever, just shut up!" Nyssa hisses. I smile in victory. "As Mrs. Nike would say... I HAVE MY VICTORY AND ALWAYS WILL!" I yell. I hear someone call from the hallway "That's right Kiddio!" I smirk. "Isn't Festus happy in Latin? So, you like, go to sleep, with a stuffed dragon named Happy?" Mackenzie asks, raising an eyebrow. "That is correct Mac and Cheese!" I say, patting her head. "I am not dating cheese!" Mackenzie yells.

"Oh please, Cheese totally has the hots for you!" I tease. "Cheese is a food! Not a human, Leo. Look at the facts!" Mackenzie yells. "I don't need facts! Facts are just cheesy weirdness that's messing with the world of imagination! Can't you see it!? Just by saying the learning word you killed a Lamacorn! Shame on you Macaroni!" I yell. "say that name again, and the lamacorn won't be the only thing dead." Mac threatens.

I'm dead.

-Piper's POV-

I sit at starbucks, taking a sip of my coffee. I sigh. The day was a rare, warm autumn day, the suns smiling upon earth. I let out a soft sigh. All the tables were taken and I had a table for two. I pull out my laptop. SO MUCH FREAKIN' HOMEWORKKKKK!

My homework was: Math, History, French, Latin, math, Art, Science, Math, Social Studies, Math, Math, Math and just about MATH! DARN YOU MATH! I let out a sigh and start. I'm pretty sure I'm failing everything because it seems easy. DARN IT! I slapped my laptop shut and just stared into nothingness before reopening it.

Why was math created. Then questions just popped into my head. So as I thought, my hands just rested on the keyboard, doing nothing. Don't you wonder if the world was made for a purpose? Or if the world is just a piece of lint on a piece of lint? No wonder our world is so dusty. Or if god isn't real then who wrote the bible? Probably a metal man/woman. Or If people created us and our watching our every moments? Stalkers. I sigh again. Stupid, Stupid math. "Excuse me...? Can I sit with you?" I look up to see...

Jason!

Oh gods! We're just staring at each other until I finally break the silence, "Sure." I finally reply. Jason smiles and sits down. "Nice day, Huh?" He says, sending me a smile, the scar on his lip turning up. I found myself smiling too. "Stop it." I hiss.

Jason raises an eyebrow. "Stop what?" Jason asks, letting out a chuckle. "Quit smiling, you're making me smile and I'm in a bad mood so it feels strange." I exclaim. Jason lets out a soft laugh that makes me heart go _Kathump! _I found myself laughing like a maniac.

"What you doing?" Jason asks. "Hmmmm... Math, Math, and Math." I exclaim in a bored tone. I hate math. Jason smiles. "Do you need your Tutor?" He asks. I smirk. "Probably, Which means... HECK YES!" I exclaim.

-TIME WARP-

"Thanks.." I say. My Math homework's done. Jason smiles. "No problem." He says. That's just when Reyna had to just DROP IN! "Hello.." She hisses. That girl does not like me. AT ALL! Maybe... Hopefully... We'll become friends. I manage a stiff smile, though it feels totally wrong. Jason has a nervous smile on his face. "Heeeeyyy Reyna..." Jason mumbles. Reyna stomps on his foot and sends me a cold, cold, cruel smile.

"I think someone's calling me..." I say getting up. I pick up my bags and look and Jason. "Thanks for the help again." I say. Jason nods. "Bye Piper." He says. I smile. "Bye Reyna." I say as kindly as I can then I slowly walk away. I'm not out of ear-shot when Reyna says "I told you not to help her!" "I'll help her if I want." "Your stubborn." I smirk and get on my motorcycle (Hey, I like motorcycles okay!? ( '-' ) ).

-TIME WARP-

"I keep falling, I keep falling down...  
I keep falling, I keep falling down...  
Hey!  
I keep falling, I keep falling down...  
I keep falling, I keep falling down...  
If you could only save me  
I'm drowning in the waters of my soul  
I'm listening to imagine Dragons. I let out a sigh. Wonderstruck. I like that book. A knock on my door makes me jump. I sigh again. "Coming!" I walk to the door. I open the door and something is thrown over my head. "What the!?" Next thing I know I'm in a sack, a cloth tied around my mouth. Dang it's cramp in here. "HELMUH!" I shout, but it's muffled and not at all loud. Well, This is quite an interesting ride. Next thing I know, I'm thrown into what I think is a car.

The car starts and drives away from my school.

I'm sooo dead.

-Reyna's POV-

I run a hand through my tangled hair, perhaps I should brush it? I look in the mirror, messy tangles of dark locks hang on my shoulders. The dogs bark, seeing another dog out the door. Argentum and Aurum bark more, causing me to groan. "REYNA GET THE DOGS!" Hylla ells. I sigh, getting up and walking to the dogs before taking them outside and going for a walk. The dogs and I walk into the woods, my hand reaching out to touch the rough bark of the trees. All of a sudden the dogs heads lift from the ground and their tails start to wag before they take off. I cock an eyebrow. That only happens whe nthey smell... Bacon.

My eyes widen at the thought of who knows that. I continue walking, hand on the hidden pocket knife. All of a sudden I trip landing into a pile of leaves. No, A net. I groan, instantly knowing who it is. "STOLL!" I bark, anger churning inside off me. A loud laugh. Conner's head pokes over the side of the hole I have fallen into. "So, Princess... I suppose you are a Damsel in Distress?" He asks, cocking an auburn eyebrow. I growl. "Stoll, I hate you. And once I get out I will break that so called 'Perfect' nose of yours and keep punching until it's crooked." I threaten. Conner smirks. "Really, Princess?" He asks, placing his chin in the palm of his hand. all of a sudden a growl and Conner is pushed in with me. Argentum and Aurum stand in front of us proudly. I laugh. "Good dogs!" I say, smiling. They stand there, pride glittering in their ruby eyes. I grab Aurum's collar, letting him pull me out.

I laugh at Conner. "Good bye, Princess." I mock as I walk away. Good-bye.


	5. YOU KIDNAPPED HER?

**Chapter 5- YOU KIDNAPPED HER!?**

** Frank**

** I'm Mushy Like Mac's Applesauce 3 **

School had gone slowly. From writing to science to Math to Gym to Lunch to History so on so forth. Anyways, lunches weren't as exciting anymore, first of all there was that creepy lady Terra, always watching us. She was like in the shadows, you might be chatting with your friend when she all of a sudden appears, "Do your homework." She'd hiss and after you start to walk away you here her mutter "Ungrateful kids." People are saying she wants to knock down Half-Blood High and Jupiter academy to make a jail, and a gun factory. Talk about scary. But that wasn't the only strange thing

Octavian seemed a little jumpy lately and seemed to be hiding something. Me and Jason were outside of school talking when Octavian flew by. Or tired. Jason grabbed his shirt collar. "Octavian..? What are you hiding?" Jason demands. Octavian growls. "Nothing, Now let me go, you little monster, You, huge freak show, you freaky perfectionist, You..." Octavain kept muttering names under his breath.

Jason rolls his eyes. "We're serious." I say. Octavian finally gets Jason to let go of him. "I am hiding nothing!" Octavian defends. "Fine, Then you won't mind if we follow you." Jason says. Octavian nods. "Fine." We follow him to his dorm. "Just wait here." Octavain says, before leaving the room. Me and Jason sit there. "Sooo... You're helping Piper with Math?" I ask. Jason nods. "I've been helping her-" **_THUNK!_**"Huh?" Jason says. **_THUNK!_**

"What's that noise!?" I ask. **_THUD!_**The sounds echo in Octavians room all of a sudden a "LET ME OUT!" That voice. "WHO'S THERE!?" I shout. A lound **_THUMP!_**"HELP! ANYONE!" The voice shouts again. "It's coming from..." Jason opens the closet door and a figure face plants.

A girl.

Just then Octavian enters the room, first looking at me, then the girl, then Jason. The girl looks up at Jason and Jason's face dawns with shock. "Piper!?" He asks. Piper is tied up. "A little help?" Piper asks, sticking out her tied together hands.

Theat's when Reyna just dropped in. "Octavian I need you to- WHAT THE JUPITER!?" She exclaims. Piper looks at Reyna. "What's she doing here!?" Reyna asks. "Somebody kidnapped me." Piper exclaims, Jason untieing the bonds. Jason stops and looks at Octavian. "YOU KIDNAPPED HER!?" He asks. Octavian crosses his arms. "I wouldn't call it kidnapping." He mutters. "SERIOUSLY!? YOU WOULDN'T CALL, COMING TO MY DORM, PUTTING ME IN A SACK, AND LEAVING ME IN YOUR CLOSET FOR THREE DAYS KIDNAPPING!?" Piper shouts.

"He kept you in his closet for three days!?" I ask. Piper's eyes narrow on Octavian and she sends him a funny face. "You disgust me." She hisses quietly. Jason finally unties Piper. "Oh Gods! I need to call my friends!" Piper exclaims. She checks her her jacket pocket and pulls out her phone. She dials a number.

"BEAUTY QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" A voice shouts on the other end. "WHERE UUUUUUUUUUUUUU BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN BEEEEEEAAAUUUTY QUEEEEENNNN!?" The voice asks. "Leo I've been ummm... Out with Mackenzie..?" Piper says, but instead of coming out like a statement it sounded like a question. "whatt..?" Leo asks. "LEO! Who ya' talking to." A voice calls out. "I'MA TALKING 22222222222 BEAUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTY QQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNN!" Leo exclaims. "Piper!? PIPES!" Someone shouts. "Hey Annabeth..." Piper says nervously. "I'm coming home now so umm... BYE!" Piper hangs up.

"You got lucky this time, Octagon." Piper growls. Piper all of a sudden stops at the door and backs up. "Can someone give me a ride..?" She mutters, her face red. "I will." Jason volunteers. Piper smiles as they walk away. "They're TOTALLY in love." A voice pipes up. Hazel. I smile and pull her into my arms. Reyna snorts. "They are not." She says, crossing her arms.

Hazel smirks. "Oh, Reyna, How long have you liked Jason?" Hazel asks. Reyna blushes a deep red. "I-I-I do NOT like him." She defends. "Tell that to your red cheeks." I point out. Reyna curses under her breath. "Fine, I like him." She mutters. Hazel laughs in victory. "I KNEW IT!" Hazel shrieks jumping up and down. "OMG! I LOVE tragic love stories. Mostly love triangles." Hazel says crossing her arms. "Then Jason kissed Piper in front of Reyna. Reyna ran away heart broken, See! It's like a book!" Hazel exclaims. "Only they won't kiss because Jason doesn't like her." Reyna barks.

"You never know." Hazel says shrugging. My phone all of a sudden buzzed. A text from Jason. "Ooooooh! Let's see what Jason said!" Hazel exclaims, snatching the phone from my hands. I snatch my phone back. "If he texted me, It's for me to see." I say, unlocking my phone.

**From: Jason**

**To: Frank**

** Dude, I think I like Piper, HELP! ^O^**

**Sent: 4:53**

I burst out laughing. "What!? What's so funny!?" Reyna asks. Hazel snatch's the phone away and reads the text. She smiles a HUGE smile. "OMG!" She exclaims, jumping up and down. "WHAT!?" Reyna barks. Hazels face drops. "Nothing, You can't read it." Hazel exclaims. Reyna turns red and starts chasing Hazel. "CATCH!" Hazel shouts. I catch my phone and off it. Reyna curses under her breath.

"What did the text say!?" Reyna asks, giving me a cold, cold, cold glare. "Jason will tell you if he wants to." As if on Que, Jason's car appears, parking. Jason steps out of the car, his face was red as if he was embarrassed. "Jason!" Reyna calls. Jason smiles and jogs over. I smirk and Jason's face turns a brighter red. "Soooo..?" Me and Hazel ask, crossing are arms. "No talking about this." Jason hisses. "TALKING ABOUT WHAT!?" Reyna screams. "Nothing." We chime. Reyna turns red from anger, she curses under her breath. "Why won't you tell me!?" She asks. Jason seems more nervous then ever.

"Well... Ummm... You see... Errr... I think Mr. Jupiter's calling me! BYE!" Jason calls over his shoulder, Chickening out. Hazel let's out a sigh. "Isn't young love fun..." She whispers to me. I smile and nod.

-TIME WARP-

Our group... Well, Reyna, Me, Hazel and Octavian were walking through the park. Jason was busy with something that we didn't know about. Or at least everybody except me. All of a sudden we just happened to bump into The Half-Blood high students. "Hello." Leo says. Hazel looks down on the ground. Leo's staring at Hazel, like something about her is bugging him. Reyna starts blabbing something when Leo just interrupts.

"Excuse me, but, Do I know you..?" Leo asks Hazel. Hazel flinches. "I-I-I... Umm... I-I-I... don't think so.." Hazel mumbles. "Leo Sammy Valdez, do not interrupt." Annabeth snaps. Hazel flinches at the word 'Sammy' "Geez, No need to say my full name, Annabeth." Leo says, crossing his arms. "Wait.. Didn't you used to use Sammy as your name back at your old school in New Orleans..?" Percy asks. Hazel's shaking. Leo's face twists up, as if he barely remembers. "When was that..?" Leo whispers, his face full of saddness. "Oh yeah.. Piper said you got in that fire and something knocked you out.. You forgot almost everything." Annabeth exclaims.

Hazel's shaking like crazy now, leaning against me. Leo nods slowly. "I-I think I remember something.." He whispers, his gaze landing on Hazel. "Whatever, come on!" Annabeth exclaims. We start walking with each other. Then Reyna gasps out of the blue. "Reyna.. You okay?" Hazel asks. Reyna points a shaking finger at two people on a picnic blanket, talking with each other.

Jason and Piper.

Jason throws something at Piper. Popcorn. "Heyyyy!" Piper says, throwing popcorn back. It's Reyna's turn to freak, she shaking. Jason throws more popcorn at Piper and she returns the thows. Soon popcorn is everywhere. "Just great, You're supposed to be tutoring me, not getting into a popcorn war with me." Piper exclaims, crossing her arms. Jason chuckles. "I'll do what I want, Boo" He teases. "Shut up, Mr. Grace." Piper teases back.

"Hey Guy's!" Reyna calls, her voice cold. Piper and Jason look at us. Piper and Jason give us a nervous smile. BUSTED!


	6. I Think I'll just Sink Into A Hole Now

**Chapter 6- I think I'll Just Sink Into A Hole Now... **

** Piper**

** I'm Mushy Like Mac's Applesauce 3 **

Me and Jason gave everyone a nervous smile. We were soooo BUSTED. Oh gods. I Think I'll Just Sink Into A Hole Now... Reyna's glaring daggers at me. Leo smirks. "AWWWWWWWWEE! ARE YOU TWO DATTTTIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!?" Hazel asks. "No!" I defend. Why would anyone think that. Hazel turns red. "Oh.. You know.. I was just-" Hazel starts rambling excuses. Annabeth's glaring daggers at me too. She HATES the Jupiter kids. I manage a nervous smile.

Okay, I have to admit, I do like Jason. He's kind, sweet, and Obviously handsome, but, of course he's probably dating Reyna or someone. "Sooo..? What you guy's doing?" Frank asks. "Jason was just tutoring me." I reply smoothly. Seriously, when I talk it can sometimes come out to sound like I'm lying.

-TIME WARP-

-Percy's POV-

"Hurry up cupcake! We got Jupiter kids coming! Hop to it cupcake!" Coach Hedge yells. I sigh, diving back into the mild water. I swam back and forth. "Good job cupcake! Fastest on the team!" Coach yells to me. I good here Annabeth Cheering. "FASTER SEAWEED BRAIN!" I heard her yell. I smile as I dive into the water again. Coach blows the whistle. "Okay Cupcakes! Ten mintue break! No more no Less! In fact, I suspect you here five mintues early!" Coach barks. "But that would be five-" "Break starts now!" Everyone scatters except me. "Awwe! Waiting for me, Seaweed Brain?" I hear Annabeth say, the smile in her voice obvious.

"Nope, I was just about to get going." I tease. Annabeth frowns. "Fine, I guess I'll just... Leave.." She says, turning her head to gaze at the door. "No, No, No! It's okay, I'll stay." I quickly say. Annabeth laughs. "Of course Seaweed Brain. Of course." Annabeth says, coming to give me a hug. She all of a sudden stops in her tracks. "Never mind, you're all wet." She says, shaking her head. "C'mon! Please?" I ask, giving her puppy eyes. She sighs. "No." I frown then charge at her, picking her up and running away. "No! Percy! Put me down!" She yells, pounding on my back. I start laughing. "NEVER!" I yell. She pounds harder. "Seaweed brain!" She yells. I sigh, finally putting her down.

"I hate you." She mutters, pushing a princess curl of blond hair behind her ear. I smirk. "Aww! You know you love me." I tease. She sighs but can't help but smile. "Whatever you say seaweed brain.." She mutters. I smirk, "One Mintue Cupcakes!" I hear Coach yell. I look back at Annabeth. "Kiss for good luck?" Annabeth smiles. "Kiss for good luck." She steps forward, pressing her soft lips to mine, I slowly wrap my arms around her. She breaks away. "Go Show em' who's boss."

-Piper's POV-

I sat in the car, staring out into the rolling hills. "Soo..? You like Jason don't you?" Mackenzie asks. "N-N-No." I stutter. Mackenzie gives me: It's-obvious-stop-lying look. I sigh. "Fine, I like him, But he's from Jupiter Academy, We don't belong." I say quietly. "Oh com'on! Now you're just quoting tragic love stories." Mac says. "Please." I retort. I look at her. She's texting Leo.

"So tell me? How long have you liked Leo?" I ask. Mackenzie turns red and starts rambling excuses. I sigh.

"I came in like a wrecking ball!  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me

I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crashing in a blazing fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me.." I listen to the radio blare. We finally reach the school. When we get out I see Annabeth waiting in front of the school. We walk up to her. "What's up?" I ask. "Jupiter Academy's back, going against the swim team." Annabeth says. I nod. "Have you heard the news!?" Mackenzie asks. "What news..?" annabeth asks. "Piper likes-" I put my hand over her mouth. "Mackenzie you're C-R-A-Z-Y!" I exclaim nervously. Annabeth's eyes narrow but we walk inside.

We walk inside the pool room. Percy's almost done, 6 more laps, but Jupiter Academy's ahead by two. I smirk. Percy always does this trick, letting Jupiter Academy go ahead then beating them, it's funny watching them come out of the water, only to be yapped at by their coach. I scan the bleachers and find myself Staring at Jason, and Him staring right back. I manage a smile before foucasing back on Percy. Soon Percy is beating them again and then BA-BAM! Percy's Done! Annabeth cheers on her boyfriend. Me and Mackenzie roll our eyes. Typical Annabeth.

-TIME WARP-

"No, X=16, See, I'm getting better than you." I tease Jason. He smirks. "Great job Mclean." He exclaims. Ella, My cousin appears, she works at Cherry De Pon. She smirks. "Are you two dating!?" She asks. I shake my head, trying my best not to look disappointed. Ella makes a face. "But you two would be perfect with each other! Let me take a picture of you both! PLEASE!" She begs, getting down on her knees, looking up at me. I sigh. "Fine." I mutter. "YES!" She pulls out her phone. First it's just me and Jason next to each other. Ella frowns. She walks over to us, takes Jasons arm, and wraps it around my waist. She smiles.

"much Better." She exclaims. I look at Jason to see he's blushing. Ella starts taking several pictures. All of a sudden she frowns and looks closely at us. "Could you two just.. Ya' know... Kiss?" She asks. "HECK NO!" I shout. Ella pouts. "But it would be SOOOOO CUTE! PLEASEEEEEEE!?" Ella begs. I felt my cheeks burn. "No, no, and No." I say, crossing my arms. Ella pouts again. "What if someone sees us!? Jason aren't you like, dating Reyna?" I ask. Jason let's go of me. "No! I don't Like Reyna! I mean, like, in that sort of way!" Jason shouts.

I'm an idiot. I didn't notice Ella was quietly walking closer to us. She all of a sudden pushed our faces together. Next thing I knew, I was _Kissing _Jason. I made a muffled noise and then heard a click. "YESSSSSS!" Ella shouts. "I can share that with... Hylla, and Trystan and-" "No! Don't send it to anybody!" I hiss. "To late.." Ella says. Jason's face is blank.

"Jason..?" I ask quietly. "Hylla... Hylla is Reyna's sister." Jason tells me. The world just exploded. OH GODS! I think I'll just sink into a hole now. Then a bunch of dings. Ella smiles. "Hylla's asking who the two people are..." Ella tells me. "Say something random! Trystan and Luke or something!" Just then the door of Cherry De Pon opened. And in walked three people. Reyna, I think Reyna's sister Hylla, and Kevein, Ella's boyfriend. Reyna looks at me, then Jason, then me again. "OMG! Hey Hylla! BTW, the people were Luke and Trystan, I forgot to send it to you guy's yesterday..." Ella lies.

Thank you Ella and your smooth lying skills!

-TIME WARP-

-Franks' POV-

I gulp, helping Hazel into her chair. Hazel smirks at me. "Nervous much?" She teases, prodding me. I laugh nervously. "No, Totally not.." I lie, rubbing the back of my neck. "You say totally not when you lie." Hazel points out. "Totally not." I say, crossing my arms. Hazels smirks, crossing her arms lazily. My eyes widen as I realize what I just said. "I mean-I-uhh.. I mean-" I get cut off because Hazel's lips are on mine. "Calm down and take a deep breath, it's okay, I find it sweet that you're nervous." I smile at her, trying to contain all the dizziness jerking inside me. Hazel sighs. "Fancy dinner. The movie, This is really sweet, Frank." She says, smiling up at me. Everything was great until... "Hello, May I take your-Hazel? Frank?" The waiter questions. My eyes snap up to see...

_**OH CRAP!**_

"Leo?!" Hazel asks, looking at me, eyes wide. He smirks. "Hello, Frank, I see you're taking the lovely lady out for a date." Hazel blushes which sends a spark of Jealously running through me. "You work here?" Hazel asks Leo, looking up at him. The funny part is Leo's wearing a fake mustache. He shakes his head. "It's a prank me and Percy are-" "JACKSON!" I hear a voice yell. All of a sudden Percy burst from a door at the end of the room. "LEO! HE FOUND OUT!" Percy is holding something in his arms. Mr. Minotar comes from the next room, roaring. Leo gulps. "Well, that's our que to leave." Leo yelps, rushing off with Percy. I laugh as the three of them all go flying, rushing out the door. The rest of the night went better than I thought it would.

"Good-night Frank." Hazel says as I drop her off at her dorm. I smile. "Night."


	7. I Was Stalked On My First Sort-Of-Date

**Chapter 7- I Was Stalked On My First Sort-Of Date **

** Piper**

** I'm Mushy Like Mac's Applesauce 3 **

I drag myself out of the classroom. Math here we come... Maybe a little improvement.. Please? I sigh and open the door, taking my seat next to a tired Annabeth. "You okay?" I ask. She nods a no. "My brothers were watching their stupid Lego Marathon I had no sleep, Horrible, Horrible, Horrible." She says the word 'Horrible' over and over again. "They were constantly yelling at the TV RUN COLE RUN! KAI KILL IT! BLAST ITJAY BLAST IT! It was so, so horrible, I couldn't study, I couldn't sleep, I don't get how dad let them watch that." Annabeth says, putting a hand on her forehead. She has dark circles under her eyes.

Mrs. Chase enters the room and starts to speak. "I'd like to have a shout out to an improved student! Piper!" My head snapped up to look at her. Was she lying. Slowly I got up as a few people started to clap. Is this a dirty joke? I manage a stiff smile. "Uhh.. Yay?"

Math passed and as me and Annabeth walked out we bumped into some crazy lady. Her shirt had a bunch of words about keeping earth Healthy and her name tag said Mrs. Gaea. "Excuse me!" The lady hisses, shoving us out of the way. "That's the crazy inspector lady, She likes shutting down school and I heard she wants to *Yawn* shut down ours and Jupiter Academy's." Annabeth exclaims sleepily. Oh no!

-TIME WARP-

"You didn't mean it you never mean it oh  
You didn't mean it you never mean it  
Then why in the world would you say it  
You didn't mean it you didn't mean it  
If you didn't mean it then why would you say it  
He didn't mean it you never mean it  
Then why in the world would you say it  
There's no tomorrow don't you know  
Love me now or let me go  
You didn't mean it you never mean it  
Then why in the world would you say it

Say it

Say It

Say It

Then why in the world would you say it

Say it

Say it

Then why in the world would you say it?" I sang. Just then my phone buzzed. "Sorry guy's." I mutter, walking behind stage. "Whoever you are go die in a ditch, I'm in the middle of practice." I mutter into the phone. "Wow, Pipes, Feeling the love." The voice on the other end said.

JASON!

Gods I feel like an idiot. "What do you want, Mr. Grace?" I ask in a posh accent. "I want you to stop calling me Mr. Grace." He mutter. "You can't tell but I'm rolling my eyes." I say. Jason snorts. "Whatever, I have some sort of-" "JASON!? WHO YA' TALKING TO!?" "NO ONE REYNA!" Jason shouts back.

"Umm... well anyways I sort of have a meeting... So I can't tutor you until tonight-" "But the meteor shower!" I complain. Jason huffs. "I can tutor you outside at the park or something.." Jason offers. "Sure." I say simply. "Jason! Our meeting's in- Who you talking to..?" "No One!" All of a sudden the line goes dead.

What was that about?

I sigh. "Pipster! PRACTICE IS OVVVVVVVVVVER!" Mac shouts. "KKZ!" I shout back, scampering out of the room.

-TIME WARP-

I stood there, waiting and waiting. I sigh. How long does it take to get here? I stuff my hands in my pockets. My backpack is slung over my shoulder. A car appears. I squint against the light.

Jason, FINALLY!

I stand up and wave. The car parks and Jason steps out. "Boo?" "Mr. Grace?" Great, we're already teasing each other. Jason helps my with my huge back pack, stuffed with books, papers, folders, a binder, and my laptop. "What did you put in this thing? Rocks?" Jason teases. "Oh what? You CAN'T carry my back pack?" I ask. Jason gives me a funny look. "Seriously? We're already teasing each other." Jason exclaims. "You started it." I mutter.

Jason smirks as he starts the car.

-mini time warp-

Soon we reach the park. "Gods, that felt like forever." I complain, getting out of the car. The parks barely full, not many people watch the meteor shower. I smile as Jason helps me out of the car. we walk to a available spot and set down a picnic blanket. We start working on my math homework.

-Another mini time warp-

I call out every spark of light that I see. We just finished my homework. Jason snorts. "Seriously, I have eyes." He says. "Hmmmm... Maybe I'll poke them out.." I joke. Jason makes a funny face, then smiles, the scar on his lip curving up. My heart starts beating in my rib cage. I found myself smiling.

"Stop doing that." Jason hisses. "Doing what?" I ask. "Whenever you smile my heart starts beating and I get all nervous like the weight of the world is on my shoulders, and I start blabbing. I feel flustered and childish around you and won't go away and it's starting to bug me, and it's like you're burned into my head and I can't get you off my mind. And whenever we part ways I feel all alone and I can't wait until I see you again. When I'm with you my mind turns into mush and I can't think strait, everything's just flying around my head." Jason explains, blushing like crazy.

"My mouth gets dry. When you smile it's lke I forget how to breathe. And when I finally remember how to breathe I can't say the right things. How do I say this? Darn you Pipes, Your always on my mind." Jason says.

"Are you saying you LIKE me?" I ask, raising a eyebrow. Jason turns beet red. "I-I-I-I... Umm.. well... i... Errr..." Jason starts stuttering. Jason clamps his mouth shut and looks at me. I look right back at him. I don't notice Jason's leaning forward. All of a sudden he was _kissing_ _**ME.**_It was a sweet, gentle kiss. I found myself paralyzed.

_ EARTH TO PIPER! Kiss back you nimrod! _My mind screams at me. I finally hitched a ride back to reality and kissed back. When Jason pulled away, I sort of felt lonely. Why? You ask. I have no darned clue. Jason was lava red. "does that answer your question?" He asks, a sheepish smile on his face. I felt dizzy, like this was too much to take in.

Was I dreaming? Is this all real? Am I in a mental hospital and this is just some fake world I made up in my head? I pinch myself. One, Two, Three. Nothing. "Did you just KISS me?" I mentally slap myself, dip myself in lava and throw myself of a cliff. YES! HE FREAKIN' KISSED YOU!

Jason nods slowly. "I-I-I.." My turn to stutter. He likes me, yet I can't even tell him I like him back, wonderful Piper, just wonderful. Jason looks at me, his eyes full of obvious nervousness. "I... Err... Umm.. Ughhh... I-I-I... wonderful Piper, your stuttering... I-I-I.." my mouth is dry and I can barely talk and I feel like I'm about to explode, like someones bashing my head into a ship steering wheel and I can't think strait.

"I like you.." I manage to choke out. Jason's eyes widen like he can't tell what I'm talking about, Like I'm talking a different language. So, we just stare at each other. Stare and Stare. "Piper... Will you be my girlfriend?" Jason asks quietly, just staring at me. I swore a heard a rustle, but I ignore. I manage a small nod. "O-Of course.." I stammer. Jason smiles.

All of a sudden. "I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" Someone shouted. Then a figure jumped out of the bushes.

Great, it was Octagon.

I was so close to just punching him in the face. "I'm Telling EVERYBODY! THEN NOBODY WILL LIKE YOU!" And with that he zipped off. Jason's face was blank. "I doubt anyone will believe him, Jace." I say. Jason nods and smiles again. "Just what I was thinking."


	8. Floating and A Percabeth Date

**Chapter 8-Floating and a Percabeth date**

** Jason**

** I'm Mushy Like Mac's Applesauce 3 **

After I got back from my sort of first date I saw Octavian grumbling, hands shoved in his pockets, a grim face expression. I decided not to talk to him. After that whole Piper thing I felt like I was floating. We Kissed. KISSED! Now everything seemed, well, like nothing could go wrong, of course, one simple turn could crash this whole thing.

I walk smoothly inside, smiling like a dork. I walk to my dorm and close the door. "Hey jace!" Frank calls from his bunk. "Hey Frank." I reply.

Soon I was laying in bed, and after a few moments Piper would instantly shoot back into my head. Darn you, Pipes, you're always on my mind.

-TIME WARP-

"Today We'll be learning about Roman gods! The King of Gods was Jupiter, He controlled Lighting and wind-" I cut Mrs. Minerva starts. My brain was cut of from everyhting. Soon there would be some kind of test. Everything was just... pulling me down. There was just so much pressure. "Jason, could you tell us who is Venus?" Mrs. Minerva questions me. "Uh.. Goddess of beauty-" My voice was cut off by the bell. Everyone got up and scatters out of the class.

Reyna walks up to me after school. "Yes, Reyna?" I ask. She crosses her arms. "Octavian's telling everyone you're going out with a girl from Half-Blood High, no one believes him, but still." Reyna tells me. "Hey, You can believe him, I don't care what other people think." I say. Reyna shrugs.

I walk out of the building when Mrs. Juno stops us. "Hello children." She hisses coldly. "Hello Mrs. Juno." We chime. "I suppose you've heard the news." Mrs. Juno says, calming down a bit. I cock my head. "What..?" Reyna asks. "Oh, there's a singing competition and our school is in the next round!" Mrs. Juno exclaims, clapping her hands together.

Me and Reyna nod. "well, just letting you kids know, Ta Ta!" Mrs Juno calls, walking away. I shrug. As me and Reyna walk outside, Erik, one of the boy's in a band at our school rushes over to us, nearly tripping on himself. "Jason! Jason!" Erik shouts, finally tripping on himself. "Yes?" I ask, stopping. Erik gets up, dusting himself. "Our lead singer got Noviels (A/N Not real... )!" Erik shouts, waving his arms around. "Noviels...?" Reyna asks.

"It's when your vocal chords smash hard together and won't work properly!" Erik exclaims. "We NEED someone! We just got to the next round! HELP US JASON! TELL PEOPLE ABOUT IT!" ERik begs.

"Haven't you heard Jason sing!?" A voice pipes. A girl with brownish reddish hair. Who is she. Wait... That girl.. Mackenzie! "Who are you?" Erik asks. "I'm Mackenzie, Mac for short." Mac says. "Do you o to this school?" Erik asks. "Oh... I'm Juno's Neice." Mac exclaims. "I stay here when my parents aren't around." Mac tells us.

"And, sometimes I just so happen to pass that stage area thingy, and Jason singing there." Mac says, a mischievous smile on her face. I shot her a look. Mac just smiles a wicked smile. Erik looks at me with hopeful eyes. "Oh please please oh please please join our band! PLEASE!" Erik begs. "Fine." I mutter. Erik pumps his fists, grabs my wrist, and starts running. "Where we going!?' I ask. "Practice!" Erik singsongs.

Finally we reach the auditorium. Three boys wait on stage. Austin and Dakota. "Jason!?" The boys ask. I wave. "Come just try.." Austin says, shoving some papers in my face. "Ummm... Okay.."

"Everyone: Sittin' there across the way

She don't got lot to say

But there's somethin' about her

Jason:

And you don't know why but you're dyin' to try

You wanna kiss the girl

And 5,6,7,8

Sha la la la la la my oh my

Looks like the boy's too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la ain't that sad

Ain't it a shame, too bad

He's gonna miss the girl

So this is love, mmmmm

So this is love,

So this is what makes life divine

I'm all aglow, mmmm

And now I know

The key to all heaven is mine

My heart has wings, mmmm

And I can fly

Erik:

Oh, touch every star in the sky

So this is the miracle

That I've been dreamin' of

So this is love

So this is love

So this is

Tale as old as time (oohaahooh)

True as it can be (oohaahooh)

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly

Just a little change (oohaahooh)

Small to say the least

Erik and Dakota:

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Erik Austin:

Beauty and the Beast

Austin:

Baby I knew at once that you were meant for me

Deep in my soul I know that I'm your destiny

Though you're unsure

Why fight the tide

Don't think so much

Baby let your heart decide

True to your heart

You must be true to your heart

That's when the heavens will part

And baby shower you with my love

Open your eyes

Your heart can tell to you no lie

And when you're true to your heart

I know it's gonna lead you straight to me

Dakota:

I can show you the world

Shining, shimmering, splendid

Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over, sideways and under

On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming

A whole new world

A dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here

It's crystal clear

That now I'm in a whole new world with you

Everyone:

Na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na

A whole new world

A dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here

It's crystal clear

That now I'm in a

Whole new world with you!" We sing. Clapping. Mackenzie's sitting in the front row. "I told you!" Mac shouts. I smirk. Maybe this will be fun.

-Annabeth's POV-

"Seaweed Brain!" I say as he drags me out of the car. "C'mon Wise girl, keep your eyes closed." I could smell the salty sea ahead of me and I felt the sand shift under me. We continued walking. "Where are we going?!" I ask desperately. "Somewhere, Wise girl." I can hear the smile in his voice. Percy makes me sit and takes off my blind fold. I grab his hand to stop him from shuffling away. A small picnic blanket lays on the ground, a basket next to it. Oh, and did I mention the great view of the ocean and sunset. "Percy.." I gasp. The view was amazing. The sapphire blue water lapping at the golden sand and the sky. Oh the sky. The sky looked as if it were painted in mother nature's finest colors. Salmon Pink, Lavender, plum purple, Navy blue, tangerine orange and maroon.

"Percy this is.. It's beautiful." I choke out, gazing around. "Thanks.. I thought you weren't going to-" To get him to shut up I got on my knees, yanking his face towards mine and kissed him.

He was such an idiot, but he was so sweet. He sits next to me. "Sandwich..?" Percy asks, taking out Peanut butter sandwiches. "wow, very romantic, Seaweed Brain." I say, rolling my eyes. Percy puts a hand on his chest. "I am highly offended!" Percy says in a high pitched mock voice. I snicker. "Sure Percy." I mutter, leaning over and kissing his cheek. We watched the sun go down in silence. "you know seaweed brain? You can be a total idiot sometimes, But I love you." I say. Percy turns to me smiling before grabbing me and kissing me softly, wrapping his arms tightly around me waist.

**AWESOME! Percabeth! Sorry Mara! :) Thought, not so sorry.**


	9. Why are We Stalking Them?

**Chapter 9- Why Are We Stalking Him?**

** Hazel**

** I'm Mushy Like Mac's Applesauce 3 **

** *TWO MONTHS LATERRRRR!***

"Jace where are you going!?" Frank calls. "I have to go meet someone! See you later!" And with that Jason ran off to his motorcycle ( MOTORCYCLE ( ^ ~ ^) ). When Jason was almost out of eye sight Octavian zoomed by, grabbing me and Franks wrists. It seems he has Reyna too. "Octavian! Where are we going!?" Reyna asks as he drags us into the car. "I am going to prove that Jason and that nimrod Pepper-" "Piper" I correct. "Ahem, Piper, are dating!" Octavian explains. "Why are you trying so hard! They aren't DATING!" Reyna barks.

I shrug. "Whatever, I have nothing better to do." Frank says. "But first we need to get those hipsters." Octavian says. "What? Why?" Reyna asks. "To prove to them too!" Soon were driving down the road at alarming speed. "I am soooo glad police aren't here on Saturdays." I mutter. Octavian turns with a alarming **_SCREEECH!_**"OCTAVIAN! SLOW DOWN!" Reyna demands.

Octavian grumbles. "Why are we stalking him? I mean, if he's in love with Piper we should let him be." I say, crossing my arms. Octavian snorts. "So he can be with Reyna and not like those hipsters." Octavian retorts. Reyna blushes, her mask cracking a bit.

We finally reach the school. Octavian hops out of the car and sprints inside the school. We all sit there in the car, awkward silence. Frank starts whistling. After a few minutes Octavian returns, dragging everyone. He crams everyone into the car and to my nightmare I'm crammed next to Leo. Leo studies my face before looking down, looking lost.

"Where are you taking us!?" Annabeth barks. "To show you you're little friend dating someone from Jupiter Academy!" Octavian shouts. "Geez, how many times must I tell you!?" Octavian barks, starting the car. Annabeth is frozen, like someone slapped her. Wow Annabeth, feeling the love.

Feeling the love.

Soon the car was going again. Percy turns on the radio.

"I hopped off the plane at L.A.X.  
With a dream and my cardigan  
Welcome to the land of fame excess (whoa),  
Am I gonna fit in?

Jumped in the cab,  
Here I am for the first time  
Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy  
Everybody seems so famous

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous,  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
And a Jay-Z song was on  
And a Jay-Z song was on  
And a Jay-Z song was on

_[Chorus:]_  
So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
The butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin' my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be OK  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA

Get to the club in my taxi cab  
Everybody's looking at me now  
Like, "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks?  
She gotta be from out of town."

So hard with my girls not around me  
It's definitely not a Nashville party  
'Cause all I see are stilettos  
I guess I never got the memo

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune  
And a Britney song was on  
And a Britney song was on  
And a Britney song was on

_[Chorus]_

Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)  
Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)  
Something stops me every time (every time)  
The DJ plays my song and I feel alright_!"_ The radio blares. I sigh. "Are we there yet..?" Leo asks, obviously uncomfortable. "Why something wrong?" Octavian sneers. "No, well.. Yes, My ADHD is acting up." Leo murmurs.

Soon we have to stop for gas. "Octavian how do you even know where they are?" I ask. Octavian snorts. "I eavesdrop." he states like it's obvious. Franks mouth drops open. "So what? You just stand in front of our dorm all day!?" Frank asks. "Pretty much." Octavian mutters getting out of the car to put the gasoline thingy into the other weird thingy. I don't get the city life...

I sigh out of frustration. Octavian gets back into the car and starts driving at full speed. So fast I digging my hands into the hand rest. "Owwww.." I hear Leo mutter. Then I realize Leos hand is on the arm rest. Oops... "Sorry.." I say, looking at his bleeding hand. Finally the car screechs to a stop.

The park.

The stars are a glittering mass of beauty in the sky, and the moon is full creating a romantic sence. I notice there are two people at the park. Octavian silently sneaks into the bushes, as if he isn't here. He signials us over. We sneak into the bushes. Just like expected the two people are Piper and Jason. "Soo... N is... 14?" Piper asks. "Yep, Great job, boo." he teases. "Oh shut up sparky." Piper replies, blushing a deep red.

Sparky? WTF?

Reyna looks red with anger. Ouch. "Oh com'on, you know you love me." Jason teases Piper, jabbing a finger in her ribs. Piper snorts. "Fine, you got that right." Piper says, jotting down the math. Jason leans forward and kisses Piper.

I'm pretty sure Reyna's growling now. They both pull away as I whisper to Reyna "Told ya' just like a book." Reyna sends me an icy glare. I shrug. "Seriously Jace, now let me do my homework." Piper mutters, though you can hear the smile in her voice.

After a few minutes we all walk back to the car. "I TOLD YOU!" He whisper shouts. I shrug, a smile on my. "I told you guy's he liked her!" I exclaim, jumping up and down. "Whatever, come on." reyna mutters coldy. We all crowd into the car. Octavian starts driving. "Those two have some explaining to do." Annabeth grumbles.

"Hey! Be happy for Beauty Queen!" Leo says, crossing his arms. Annabeth grumbles something like a: Yeah, sure. I sigh. "Just be happy for them."

**BUSTED! Again! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Next chapter is muti person, Jason well tell you about his friends reaction, and so will Piper, and I might switch to Reyna at one point to explain how mad she is... DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO OR PARTY IN THE USA! (Party in The Usa owned by Miley Cyrus, PJO owned by Uncle Ricky)**


	10. I Thought You'd Be Happy

**Chapter 10-I Thought You'd Be Happy and Autumn Ball**

** Jason**

** I'm Mushy Like Mac's Applesauce 3 **

I sigh. The date/tutoring had been nice.

Piper had admitted she loved me.

I smile at the thought of that, my heart starting to pound again. I open the door to the dorm house. There waiting in front of me is Reyna, Octavian arms crossed and Hazel and Frank, smiling like freak shows. "Heyyyy guy's." I say. Reyna look extra mad. What did I do?

Octavian smiles a cruel smile. "dating anyone, Grace?" Octavian sneers. "Umm.. yes, why?" I ask. "Oh Com'on we- Wait, you're admitting!?" Octavian asks. "Yeah, I'm dating someone, is there a problem?" I ask. "The problem is who you're dating." Reyna hisses, venom obvious in her voice. "Piper? What's wrong with Piper?" "WE KNOW WHO IT- wait? You're admitting!?" Octavian asks in surprise.

" I thought you guy's knew, Octavian told you, didn't he?" I ask. Reyna nods stiffly. "We all agree you two should break up." Reyna spats. Hazel gasps. "I had no word in this! They're TOO cute together! Taking them apart would be like... Like.. Like killing a puppy!" Hazel Pipes up. "me too!" Frank adds.

I look at Reyna. "I thougt you'd be happy for me." I tell her, hurt obvious in me voice. I hated cracking like glass. Reyna's face softens. I start walking away. I can't believe her! I slam my dorm door shut. "Jason! Please let me speak!" Reyna begs through the door. "You've said enough." I hiss, turning around. "But-" "Don't waste you're oxygen Reyna." I say quietly. With that I walked far as I could from the door.

**Piper **

When I get to the dorm house My friends are waiting for me. "Hey Pipes!' Leo pipes happily. Annabeth's arms are crossed and Percy doesn't look so good. "Annabeth? You okay..?" I ask. "No! I mean, We know about you and... Mrs. Grace." Annabeth snarls, venom dripping in her voice. I cock my head. "Is anything wrong with that, Last time I checked this is a free country..." I say. Annabeth makes a face.

"why are you mad at me?" I ask. "Isn't obvious? We don't belong with those Jupiter kids, not to mention a Very Loyal one." Annabeth growls. "Why is that a reason to be mad at me? First time I actually like someone and you're mad at me about him? I thought you guy's were me friends." I whisper, my voice breaking at the end.

"Piper not like-" I don't even care anymore, I storm past Annabeth, up the stairs to my dorm. I slam the door shut. "Pipes!?' Mac calls from the kitchenish area. I storm past her. "Pipes? You Okay?" Mac asks. I ignore her and slam my door shut. I sink to the ground, tears breaking free.

I love him.

Why do they care who I love? Why does it matter who I love? I'm freakin' in love with him! I don't care what he does, or where he goes to school. Heck! He could be a murder, a kidnapper, or even a cereal killer! I don't even care! I Love him.

The tears flow off my cheeks to the ground. i throw myself onto my bed and cry harder. What did I do to deserve this mess? I sob and Sob. But that won't get me any where. I sigh, and drift to sleep.

-TIME WARP-

I sit next to Leo, hoping nothing awkward will happen. "Beauty Queen finally got a boyfriend." Leo squeals like a fan girl, pinching my cheeks. I groan. "Leo.." I groan. Leo smirks. "oh c'mon baby sista! It's adorable. But if he breaks your heart he will have a great beating from me and Mac." He says, gesturing between him and Mac. I smile. "Thanks." I say. He shrugs. "No prob." A loud bang. "What did you say Prissy!?" I here someone yell across the room. We both look at each other, I get up and sprint to the other side of the room. "I said you didn't take that." Percy says in a high pitched, nervous voice.

"hey Leave him alone." I say, using the convincing voice. Clarisse Looks dazed she slowly walks away. I sigh. "Percy, what'd you do?" I ask. "I didn't do anything!" Annabeth gives him a look. "Fine.. I sorta Proposely spilled some juice on her... But you got to admit, seeing her pissed is pretty funny." Percy states. regular, old, Percy.

-TIME WARP-

It's a sunday today. I sigh and walk to the park, I need a break, from everyone.

Well, except Jason I guess.

I sit in the shade of a tree, looking at the water. If only I could just be nice and still like that lake. "Hey Pipes!" Someone calls. I turn my head to see Jason.

I smile, my heart starting to beat harder. "Hey Jace." I say quietly as he sits by me. He smiles and pecks my lips. He wraps his arms around me. "Isn't it a nice day..?" I whisper. For winter, there was a rare sunny day.

All of a sudden I heard a "AWWWWWEEEEEEEE!" I turned my head to see Ella hands on her mouth in surprise. "It's the cute couple!" Ella exclaims. "tell me you two are dating now?" Ella begs. I nod slightly. "YESSSSSSSSSS! I totally need pictures!" Ella exclaims. "Noooooooooo." Me and Jason groan. "Oh come on! Now I won't have to push both of your faces together to kiss. JUST KISS ALREADY!" Ella begs. Jason smiles and kisses me.

Even though we've been together for a while I still feel like I'm floating when we kiss. I hear several clicks. We pull away. "You happy now?" I ask. Ella nods, a HUGE small plastered across her face. "Okay, I'll send it to... Mara, Trystan, Hylla! Totally Hylla!" She clicks send. After a few minutes a few dings. "Oh, the people are Jason and Piper." She clicks send.

I shrug. Jason just smiles at me. Ella smirks. A ding. Ella cocks her head as she reads the text before letting out a small laugh. "What?" Jason asks. Ella stifles a laugh. "Hylla says her sisters throwing a fit." Ella says with a smirk. I sigh as Jason wraps his arms around me.

"Well, I'll let you to lovebirds have your own time, Me and Kevin have a date." Ella says with a sigh before trotting off. Jason kisses my forehead. "Love you, Boo." He teases. "Stop calling me boo." I whine. Jason just smirks. I lay my head on his shoulder. It's been a long week...

-Jason's POV-

The Autumn ball was tonight. "Come on Jason! Go alone I'm nervous! It's my first dance with an actual girl!" Frank exclaims, whispering the last part to me. I laugh. "Okay, fine." I say as we walk out of the dorm. When we get to the gym I notice that Terra woman's in the corner, watching us. Stalker. Girls in dresses of all colors. Hazels easy to spot in her golden dress. "Frank, close your mouth, you're drooling." Instantly Frank shuts his mouth, smiling at Hazel. Hazel waves, rushing over to us. The two head to the dance floor, Frank apologizing for leaving me alone. I watch the two of them dance.

-Franks POV-

The two of us dance slowly and I'm pretty sure Jason left. We glide across the floor. "Hazel you look beautiful tonight." I murmur. Hazel smirks. "Isn't that always the cheesy line boys say in the movies?" Hazel asks, her smile growing wider. "Oh.. Uh.. I-I .. Uh.." I stammer. Hazel giggles. "Geez, it's okay Frank, don't flip It was just a joke." She stands on her tippy toes and kisses my cheek. "Thanks for asking me to come here, I didn't think it would be this awesome." Hazel says, looking around again. I smile. "anything for you." I say.

Finally the slow dance is over and we go outside. Before we part ways Hazel says "Hey Frank." She looks at me with nervous eyes. "Yes Hazel?" I ask. She leans up and plants a sweet kiss on my lips. "Good-Night." And with that she ran away, Leaving me smiling.

**Frazzzzzeeeeelll Powwweeerr! Anyways I haven't updated in forever because I'm to lazy to copy and paste. :P Shout out to whoever guest is because they asked for me to update. Going to Oregon on the 26 so no copy-and-paste chapters :P If you don't want to wait just go to look for (You know the title!) and look for the one with the author as, Writing-Fantasy. :) **


	11. Contests

**Chapter 11-Contest Segment #2**

**Piper**

**I'm Mushy Like Mac's Applesauce 3 **

I was really nervous. All the girls are forcing me to do solo, all by myself. I curse under my breath and remember the song. Mean Girls. I sigh. Why can't life be easier!? A few more bands came in and I could hear one group complaining. "Erik! Where is Austin!?" "He.. Errr.. He got Noviels.." "What! Him too!?" "Yeah, sadly." I hear a sigh of frustration. "Who's our biggest competition?" "The group called Singing In Harmony." I'm shocked to hear my bands name.

"Piperrr!" Mac calls. "Whhhhaaaaat!?" I ask. "Help me tune my guitar?" Mac asks, giving me brown cub eyes. Brown Cub eyes is when she begs me with eyes like a little baby bear cub and you just give in.

"Fine." I grumble.

-Mini time warp-

Mac smiles at our work. "Okay, let's-" "Next Up... Singing In Harmony!" I'm shocked to hear our names. We strut onto stage. The three judges look at us. "What will you all be singing?" Sally asks. "I'll be singing mean girls." I manage to say. Sally nods as the band starts

"Do you ever go to lunch with no one by your side  
Cause the moment you arrive they all leave the table  
Calling me everything but my name  
Need I remind you again just call me Piper  
How would you feel if you running home crying  
Lock yourself in your room, don't want anyone to see ya  
While everyone's having fun outside, and you're telling yourself

I won't let it get to me no more  
I don't wanna feel this way  
I can't believe I let it go so far  
No no, it's not okay  
What do you know about me?  
Do you wanna know what I think?  
Mean girls, mean girls  
I'm a just comb you outta my curls  
Mean girls, mean girls  
You no longer run my world  
Mean girls, mean girls  
I'm a just comb you outta my curls

How would you feel every time you go to school  
Someone's looking at you weird calling you a loser  
All these girls wearing bubble-gum pink  
Guess I didn't get the memo  
Cause they're laughing at my blue shirt  
Well I hope you feeling good about you treating someone you know like a perfect stranger  
Cause it's easier than standing by my side  
Ohhh  
I won't let it get to me no more  
I don't wanna feel this way  
I can't believe I let it go so far  
No no, it's not okay  
What do you know about me?  
Do you wanna know what I think?  
Mean girls, mean girls  
I'm a just comb you outta my curls  
Mean girls, mean girls  
You no longer run my world

Who do you think you are  
Loud mouth, cafeteria star  
Maybe somebody was cruel to you  
So you think that's what you're supposed to do  
One day, it might be you  
When you need a friend, but you no longer cool  
When everyone leaves when you walk in the room  
I just hope they forgive you

I won't let it get to me no more  
I don't wanna feel this way  
I can't believe I let it go so far  
No no, it's not okay  
What do you know about me?  
Do you wanna know what I think?  
Mean girls, mean girls  
I'm a just comb you outta my curls  
Mean girls, mean girls  
You no longer run my world  
Mean girls, mean girls  
I'm a just comb you outta my curls.

Mean Girls, Mean Girls

You no longer run my world!" I sing. The crowd roars with satisfaction. I smile. "Next band is... Wild Harmony." Wow talk about name thiefs. I look at a three boys. Wait.. Is that Jason!? I waved a bit and walked back stage. "Hello! what will you boy's be singing?" Sally asks. "Counting Stars." Jason replies.

The music starts.

"Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars

I see this life  
Like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye shall find

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

I feel something so right  
By doing the wrong thing  
And I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing  
I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

I feel the love  
And I feel it burn  
Down this river every turn  
Hope is our four letter word  
Make that money  
Watch it burn

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

And I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing  
I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Oh, oh, oh.

_[4x:]_  
Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sing in the river  
The lessons I learned

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

_[4x:]_  
Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sing in the river  
The lessons I learned!" The boys sing. Zoe snorts. "We were much better." Katie says, crossing her arms.

**... i went to Oregon for ten days and was kind of lazy for copy-an-paste... LOOKING ON THE BRIGHT SIDE I UPDATED! YAYYYYYY! Anyways... I might make a Mad Father Fanfiction... If you don't know what that is, It's a horror game that I watched Pewdiepie Play... I'm obsessed... Anyways.. I'll try and finish this since I have nothing better to do. :) Byeee**


	12. The Problem

**Chapter 12- The Problem **

**Jason**

** I'm Mushy Like Mac's Applesauce 3 **

School was just.. Horrible. First of all, Octavian had himself and a bunch of friends throw a giant protest about me dating Piper. Then a guy nearly beat me up. At least I got 100% on my test right?

After school everyone looked at me strangely. Everyone was saying I shouldn't be The head of student Council just because of dating Piper. I've been holding it back for a while but it's getting worst, and worst.

I'm in my dorm. A knock. I get up and open the door. "Reyna." I say curtly. Reyna doens't look to good. "Look, I know you're mad and everything but we really need to talk about... Your girlfriend." Reyna hisses the word 'Girlfriend' like it might kill her.

"What about her?" I ask. Reyna bites her lip. "Let me in, Please. i can't let anyone hear." Reyna mutters. I open the door. Frank was at archery club so we were alone. I sat down, as far as I could from her which in my case wasn't very far. "I think you need to break up with her." Reyna states bluntly. "What? You've come hear to tell me that? Well then, let me show you where the door is." I hiss.

Reyna bites her lip again. "All the mean boy's want to beat you up, they want to beat HER up too. Jason, I know you hate me right now but if you don't you and Piper could get seriously hurt." Reyna explains. They're planning on hurting her? That really means I don't have a choice, I can't let her get hurt. I sigh. "I'll-I'll talk to her..." I mutter. Something flickers in Reyna's eyes, but I couldn't quite tell what it was.

-TIME WARP-

"You called?" Piper asks. How am I going to tell her this? "Piper something's happening at school... And-And... We need to break-up..." I say quietly. Piper's smile fades. Her eyes look broken as tears form in them. "Why-Why?" Piper asks. "I-I-I can't tell you..." I mutter. A tear slips from Pipers's eye. I was going to wipe it away but Piper backed away from me. "Piper.." I whisper, grabbing her hand. She yanks it away with lot's of force. "Don't touch me." She growls.

"Piper I-" "Did you love me?" She whispers. "Did? Pipes, I love you." I tell her. "If you really love me you wouldn't do this.." Piper says, her voice cracking. "I guess I'm unwanted. I guess I'm not as special as... As... As Reyna.." Piper says.

Silence.

"Piper I-" "don't say it, because if you truly loved me, this wouldn't be happening." And with that Piper ran away.

-TIME WARPPPPPPPP-

It's been a week, and I feel alone. Hazel looks at me with disgust and Frank just talks quietly, bowing his head down. Was it wrong to break up with Piper? I can't let her get hurt. Me and Reyna just had a walk through the park together. At least it took my mind off of Piper. A bit.

"Oh! Let's go to Cherry De Pon!" Reyna suggests. Before I can agree She grabs my wrist and sprints over there. I'm laughing like crazy. When we get inside I hear talking Reyna stops and listens.

"HE DID WHAT!?" Someone screams. "Shush!" Someone says. "I think you popped my eardrum." Someone mutters. We walk into the room, Reyna still holding my wrist. Three people were sitting at a table. I noticed one of them. Ella. Ella shot my a look before whispering something to the person who's back was turned to me. The person's head instantly snapped up and slowly turned to look at me ad Reyna.

Piper.

Piper bites her lip picks up a bag and stands up. "Thanks for the ice cream, Ella." Piper mutters. The boy next to Ella just nods. Piper sprints past us. "How may I help you?" Ella hisses. "Umm... Just here for Ice cream.." Reyna mutters. "It's frozen yogurt." Ella mutters before turning around and going behind the register.

After me and Reyna get Frozen yogurt Reyna says she wants a bubble tea. "Be right back." ella says in a fake cheery voice. When Ella returns she dumps the bubble tea on me. "Whoops! I spilled." Ella says, venom dripping in her voice. "I'll get you another one." Ella tells Reyna.

-TIME WARP-

"Just let me talk to Piper." The girl crosses her arms. "MACCCCCC!" The girl shrieks. "Coming, Zoe!" Mackenzie calls back. I sigh. Soon Mackenzie's here. She eyes me before kicking me square in the chest. I bang into the wall. "What was that for!?" I ask. "How come Piper's not happy anymore!?" Zoe and Mac demand. "What?" I ask. "She's in Taylor Swift, Fake Smile, Wrecking Ball depression!" Mac and Zoe shout at me like it's obvious. "Idiot.." Zoe mutters.

"Is that a bad thing...?" I ask. Mackenzie's eyes widen. "HECK YES!" Both girls scream. "It means she's only singing tragic love songs, and sometimes she just breaks down and when you ask her whats wrong she says she's fine and when you see her she fakes a smile and you know it's fake by the crumbling look in her eyes." Mackenzie explains

"Now,' Zoe starts "Tell us what you did!" They both demand. "I..." I can't get the words out. "I broke up with her.." I mutter. "WHATTTT!?" both girls scream. Mac looks ready to kill me, turn me into a Jason pancake, maybe a Jason punching bag. Zoe holds her back. "So help me you are my next punching bag!" Mackenzie yells.

"I hear sniffles. Mackenzie and Zoe turn around. At the end of the hall is a crying Piper. Her eyes widen at the sight of us. "Excuse me..." Piper mutters pushing past us. "Piper!" I call. Piper stops, stiffens and sprints off. I sigh. Mackenzie sends me a look. "You are sooo lucky.." Zoe mutters as Mac chases after Piper.

I'm just an idiot...

-Piper's POV-

I kept running. I ran away from Mac, From Zoe, and From.. From 'Him' As I was running I bang into Percy. It seems Mac has stopped following me. "Percy..? You okay?" I notice his face is grim. "There's a woman planning on buying the school and destroying it. In the Middle of school." Percy says. I choke on my own breath. "What? In the middle of trimester? That's crazy!" I say. Percy nods. "We need to stop her." And it just seems, the problems have begun.

-Reyna's POV-

"Don't Touch me!" I yelp, backing away. "I was only joking." Hylla says. I shake my head. "Big sisters don't go around telling there friends to pull their younger sisters shorts down in public! I can't believe you!" I bark, running out the door. My thoughts begin to speed away, heart pounding because it hurts so much to know that my sister would do that. She was always having fun with her friends, pranking me but that went to far. I let out a cry as I dash into the forest. I climb a tree and start to sob. My phone buzzes.

_Pebble. _

I cock an eyebrow, tears still running down my face. A sob escapes my lips as another text.

_Pebble. _

I sigh, wiping my tears away when I hear someone say "Pebble." My eyes look down to see Conner. "Princess, Why you crying?" he asks, climbing the tree. "Go away, Conner." I choke, I'm not in the mood. "And miss this?" He asks. I cock an eyebrow. "Miss wha-" His lips smash to mind and it's like I'm sent back in time.

_-Flashback-_

_ "C'mon Princess." Conner says, nudging my shoulder. I laugh. "Okay, the prank was funny-" I stop as I see Jason walk by, waving a bit, his eyes look at Conner before snapping back to me. Once he leaves Conner laughs. "Jeez, we're in Middle-school, don't tell me you're having your own Cliche fairy tale." Conner exclaims as we walk to our jumbled lockers as the school refused to put them in alphabetical order. I frown. "He doesn't like me back." I state, shaking my head. _

_ "But I know someone who does." Conner says quietly. I cock an eyebrow at him, letting my arm fall, still holding the heavy math book. "Who?" And suddenly Conner's head jerked forward, Lips gentle brushing against mine. He pulled back as is he were afraid, but only a bit so I was able to grab the collar of his shirt and smash my lips back to his. _

_ And then we dated from the 7th grade until high-school as he ditched me for a school. _

_-End Of Flashback- _

I kiss back before I push away. "Good-bye, Conner." I whisper, jumping from the tree and running away again. If only things could be easier.

**YAY ANOTHER UPDATE.. Even if I'm just copying and pasting... :P See ya... *FACEPLAM* I was supposed to upload this earlier, I got caught up in PewDiePie Videos... Sorry dudes.  
**


	13. Cherry De Pon

**Chapter 13-Cherry De Pon**

**Piper**

**I'm Mushy Like Mac's Applesauce 3 **

So My friends forced me to go to the talk show alone. It's for the Battle Of The Bands contest. And since I'm lead singer they insisted I go. ALONE. Which sucks. And since our band is in first place, we get to go onto a talk show called The Emma Show (A/N Pretty much Ellen...).

I'm counting numbers in my head. Trying to calm down. I promise to myself that I'll speak only truth. "So! You've all probably heard of the battle of the bands! So, we've brought in the lead singer of the #1 band, Singing in Harmony!" Emma shouts into the microphone. The crowd explodes with cheers. I gulp and walk outside. More cheers erupt until they finally quiet down. I sit on the plush couch.

"So! Piper, how does it feel to be on this show?" Emma asks. "I'm so nervous I'm sweating.' i tell her. Some laughs come from the crowd. "How does it feel to be #1 in the Battle of The Bands?" Emma asks. "Well, it feels great knowing that I'm actually considered a good singer by a famous person." I say. After awhile Emma starts asking some questions. "How do you feel? Like in real life?" Emma asks. "TO be honest, I feel like absolte crap, but everyone thinks I'm okay." I say.

Emma nods, her face softening. "So, when Battle of the bands is done, what do you want?" Emma asks. "I want to stop running away, I want to find something to run towards." I pause and take in a breath. "I've pushed people away because I was scared to trust them." I explain, all of a sudden interested on my shoes. After a while the whole shows over and I'm free.

I walk to Cherry De Pon, Ella's been taking care of me for the last few days. Ever since the... The... 'The' problem.

I sigh and push open the door. "Ella! I'm Here!" I singsong. A small crash and then footsteps. Ella's head pokes out from the back of the store. "Great! You're here!" Ella exclaims excitedly. "Come on! Help me with the store!" Ella demands. I notice it's a bit crowded. I walk behind the counter. After a few minutes someone comes up to the register. I'm doing homework while doing the register, isn't that fun. "Hi, Welcome to Cherry De Pon what can we get you?" I ask, without looking up. "Mango Smoothie please." A male voice asks. That voice...

I look up. "Joey!?" I ask in shock. "Piper?" Joey asks. Joey used to go to my middle school and we used to be 'Besties' is what he liked to call it. "Did you move back here?" I ask, cocking my head. "Yes, yes I did, I'm going to this school called Half-Blood High." I found my smile widening. "Let me buy you a welcome back smoothie then." I say. "Oh No you don't-" "Ap! No, I am determined to get you one, now stop whining." I interrupt. Joey rolls his sky blue eyes. "Ya' know? You're still annoying." Joey points out as I type in the price. "And you're still an idiot." I tease. Joey snorts before running a hand through his light brown hair, a milky chocolate kind of brown.

"One Mango smoothie Ella!" I call. I put some of my money in the register and get back to my homework. The door opens to Cherry De Pon but I still don't look up. Joey peeks at my laptop. "You still suck at math?" He asks though you can tell he's smiling. "Yes, Yes I do. I had a tutor but..." My voice trails of and a few tears well up in my eyes.

No! I am _NOT _crying!

I sigh. "Well, yeah, I had a tutor." I mutter. "MANGO SMOOTHIES DONE!" Ella shouts. I sigh again. "Be right back, Joey, Be right back, Math." I say. I here Joey Laugh. That sweet ringing laugh. I've missed that laugh. I reach Ella and she hands me 2 smoothies. "Two? I said one." I tell her. Ella smiles. "Oh Com'on, take a break and go with Joey." Ella tells commands. I blush a bit and walk back.

Joey raises an eyebrow when he sees me. "I'm pretty sure I ask for one." He points out. I shrug. "Ella said I have lunch break." I explain. I hand his smoothie. "Let me just.." I get onto my laptop and log off. A few people walk up to the register as I bend down to put my laptop away. "Just a sec Joey, let me take these peoples orders." I say. "Peoples isn't a word." Joey says. I roll my eyes.

I stand back up. I really hate who I see. Octopus, Hazel, Frank, Jason and Reyna. Worst part, Jason was holding Reyna's hand and Reyna had a winning look on her face. I manage a fake smile, trying to contain the salty tears. "Hello, Welcome to Cherry De Pon, What can we get you?" I ask. Everyone seems confused to see me. "You work here?" Hazel asks. I nod a bit. "I am wearing my name tag right? I'm pretty sure it says, Employee of Cherry De Pon." I say sarcastically. "So, what may we-" "I said it was your lunch break!" Ella calls from the next room.

I sigh. "I'm getting this last order, silly!" I shout back. Silence. She got it. I turn my head back to the group. "Milk Shake." "Root beer float." "Ice cream Sun Day." "Bubble Tea." "I'll just have frozen yogurt." I write all the orders down and stare at the list.

I turn my head to look at the open door to the cook room. I rush inside, hand Ella the note and rush back out. I grab my bag and my backpack. I take off my apron and sling my backpack over my shoulder. I walk over to Joey. He smiles. "You know those peoples?" Joey asks, teasing me with the word 'Peoples' I roll my eyes and take a sip of my smoothie. "Yes, Yes I do." Joey smirks. "The blond dude's staring at you." I nearly spit tanked my smoothie. I also nearly fall off my chair.

Joey raises an eyebrow, obviously noticing that I was about to spit tank. "I take it you think that's really awkward?" Joey asks. I nod a no. "No it's... It's-He's my ex-boyfriend and my old tutor." I mutter. Joey's eyes widen. "Oh." He says awkwardly. "Sorry I brought that up." He says, turning red because of embarrassment. I shrug. "I'm fine with it, I was naive." I say quietly. "I was stupid." I add. "Oh com'on 'Bestie'" He says. I groan, closing my eyes and throwing back my head. "Would you shut up with that word already?" I ask him, just as 'The' Group decides to sit next to us, courtesy of all the tables being used. Joey smirks, showing his white teeth. I find myself smiling too.

Then my phone just had to buzz. I groan, pick it up and answer the phone. "Hello?" I ask. "Hey beauty queen!" Leo shouts from the other end so loud I've gained the attention of 'The' group. "Leo, what did I tell you about that name? And no yelling, I'm in Cherry De Pon." I explain. I hear a sigh. "I was just about to ask you where you are. Are you with Ella?" He asks. "Nahh... I'm with Joey." I tell him. "Joey!? I thought Joey moved." He says. "He did, he just moved back, nimrod." I tell him. "Okay, well, bye." Leo says. The line goes dead.

"I figure that's Leo?" Joey asks. "You bet." I tell him, proping my elbow on the table with my chin in the palm of hand. Great, I'm quoting songs. I sigh. Soon I'm finished with my smoothie. "Well, I better get going." I say. "Thanks for the smoothie." Joey says with a smile that make Girls freak. I shrug. "Hey, Welcome back." I say simply. With that I left.

-Percy's POV-

Annabeth smiles. I lean down and place a kiss on her lips. I wrap my arms around her as we break away, swaying slowly to the soft music. "Remember how we met?" I ask. Annabeth let's a laugh escape her lips before punching me in the arm. "Not funny Seaweed brain." She growls but I'm already saying everything.

_-Flashback-_

_ I was running through school before I banged into a girl. "Watch it!' The girl barks. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulder in a amazing pony tail. Her stormy grey eyes were narrowed on mine. she walked away, lips pursed. I made sure to remember what her locker hers was. the next day I got Leo to pick her lock and we filled the locker with fake rubber spiders from the dollar store. instantly when she got to school we waited, peeking our heads over the corner. As soon as her locker opened she was screaming bloody murder and crying. After the whole crying and screaming our eyes locked and she walked right up to me and punched me. I remeber saying "Ow'" and blacking out._

_ When I woke there she was and- "You drool when you sleep." _

_-End Of Flashback- _

"You gotta admit it was funny." I say, kissing her temple. She let's a fake laugh bubble from her lips before frowning and giving me a: This-Is-A-Waste-Of-Air-So-I'm-Telling-you-that-it-wasn't-even-close-to-funny. I gulp. "I mean it was so mean..." I stammer. Annabeth smiles. "Of course." She leans on her toes and kisses my lips. "Good-night Percy." I watch as she leaves, walking across the street to her house, she blows me a kiss before entering her house. I sigh. Man, I'm wrapped around her perfect little finger.

**Late update Because I had a sleep over party at my friends, then the internet wasn't working, But, HEY! No school today! *Does The Snoopy Dance* Ouch! Jason and Reyna... What's going on...? Maybe I'll tell you.. Maybe I won't! ADIOS!**


	14. Another Contest

**Chapter 14- Contest Segment #3 **

** Piper **

** I'm Mushy Like Mac's Applesauce 3 **

I stood backstage. "Okay, what do you want? Wrecking Ball OR If this was a movie?" Zoe asks. "Heck! I ain't singing a tragic love song." I tell her. "But it'll be perfect for what you're feeling now!" Katie whines. I sigh. "I'll sing a song, a surprise song." I tell them.

They cock their heads. I hand them papers with instrument notes. "So, we'll have to sight read?" Mac asks. "Oh, no. You've played this song before." I say with a smile. I poke my head outside and notice that 'The' Group is sitting in front row, of course Jason's not there. Also 'The' Group is sitting next to my group. Not mine exactly but you get what I mean. "Next Up is...! Singing in Harmony!" Cheers explode as we walk on stage. "So! What will you guy's be singing today?" Everybody looks at me. "Stand In The Rain." I reply. Mac nods, a slow smile spreading on her face.

"She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain!" We sing. Cheers explode once more. I'm sitting down drinking water when Wild Harmony Just had to plop on by us. "Wild Harmony." Zoe and Katie hiss, venom in their voices. Obviously because they're pretty good to, our bigest competition, and Jason's there, and they ALL hate Jason. "Singing In Harmony." Erik replies even more venom.

Mac crosses her arms. I stare at the ground, interested in my shoes. "Great job guy's!" i hear someone call. My head slowly looks up. Joey! "Hey Joey!" I call, a wide smile on my face. "Nice singing Pipes." He comments. My sloppy blush starts. When I blush it looks like my face was painted a horrible crimson. "Thanks." I say. All the girls in Sing Harmony are pretty much swooning over Joey and Some other people. Even a few Boys!

"Hey Joey." Zoe chokes out. I snort. Joey smirks. "Pig." He teases. "Snail." "Turtle." "Goat" "Lamb." "Well, thanks, I'd like to be a lamb." I say, bringing a hand to my chest. Joey snorts.

"Next Up Is Wild Harmony!" Sally singsongs. Erik smirks and walks out on stage the two boys behind him.

"What would you guy's be singing?" John asks. "Feel Again." Jason says. I sigh.

"It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face  
I've been everywhere and back trying to replace  
Everything that I had 'til my feet went numb  
Praying like a fool that's been on the run

Heart's still beating but it's not working  
It's like a million dollar phone that you just can't ring  
I reached out trying to love but I feel nothing  
Yeah, my heart is numb

But with you  
I feel again  
Yeah, with you  
I can feel again

Yeah

Woo-hoo _[x4]_

I'm feeling better ever since you know me  
I was a lonely soul but that's the old me

It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face  
I've been everywhere and back trying to replace  
Everything that I broke 'til my feet went numb  
_[Album version:]_ Praying like a fool just shot the gun  
_[Radio version:]_ Praying like a fool just shy of a gun

Heart still beating but it's not working  
It's like a hundred thousand voices that just can't sing  
I reached out trying to love but I feel nothing  
Oh, my heart is numb

But with you  
I feel again  
Yeah, with you  
I can feel again

But with you  
(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)  
I feel again  
(I was a lonely soul but that's the old me)  
Yeah, with you  
(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)  
I can feel again  
(I was a lonely soul)

Woo-hoo _[x5]_

(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)  
(I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me)  
(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)  
(I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me)  
(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)  
(I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me)

I'm feeling better ever since you know me  
I was a lonely soul but that's the old me  
A little wiser now from what you've shown me  
Yeah, I feel again  
Feel again...

Woo-hoo

The lessons I learned.." They sing.

-TIME WARP-

"And The number One Band so far is..." Sally pauses. "Singing In Harmony!" "WHOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO!" The girls scream. People look at us in envy. "Second Place is... Wild Harmony!" The boys freak, like always. "And Third Place Is... Artemis Girls!" The girls smile waving to the crowd. The lead singer is a girl named Thalia. "Which band will be leaving..?" Kenndra asks. "Sadly The band that will be leaving is...Musical Notes! Sorry, and Good-bye!" Sally says.

We walk back stage. Thalia comes over to us. "Great Job." She says. I smile up at the College student. "You too, I liked your song choice." I tell her. She smiles and walks back to her group.I sigh. "Great Job Guy's! Great Job."


	15. I'm A Winner

**Chapter 15-I'm A Winner **

**Piper**

**I'm Mushy Like Mac's Applesauce 3 **

I poke my head out from backstage. My group is sitting next to 'The' Group. Annabeth's growling at them and Reyna's Growling back. Wow. It's the finals and it's win or die. Win as in recording songs, album, real band. Die as in losing we're pretty much going to die. "Next up is... Singing In Harmony!" Sally Calls (Percy's Mom). We all stroll outside. John does a close smile. One edge of his lip up and one down. Sally and Andy are smiling at the least. John's like a young Simon Cowl. Crazy huh?

"So girls, What will you be singing us?" Andy asks. "We'll be singing These Four Walls by Little Mix." I tell him. They nod as the music starts.

"I feel so numb  
Staring at the shower wall  
It's begun  
The feeling that the end has come  
And now the water's cold  
I tried to eat today  
But the lump in my throat got in the way

In this time, I've lost all sense of pride  
I've called a hundred times  
If I hear your voice I'll be fine

And I, I can't come alive  
I want the room to take me under  
'Cause I can't help but wonder  
What if I had one more night for goodbye?  
If you're not here to turn the lights off, I can't sleep  
These four walls and me

I lay in bed  
Can't seem to leave your side  
Your pillow's wet from all these tears I've cried  
I won't say goodbye  
I tried to smile today  
Then I realized it's no point anyway

In this time, I've lost all sense of pride  
I've called a thousand times  
If I hear your voice I'll be fine

And I, I can't come alive  
I want the room to take me under  
'Cause I can't help but wonder  
What if I had one more night for goodbye?  
If you're not here to turn the lights off I can't sleep  
These four walls and me

And I, I can't come alive  
I want the room to take me under  
'Cause I can't help but wonder  
What if I had one more night for goodbye?  
If you're not here to turn the lights off I can't sleep  
These four walls and me.." I sing. The crowd interrupts in cheers.

-TIME WARP-

"And Third Place is..." John pauses. "Artemis Girls!" The crowd cheers. The girls smile thought you can tell they really wanted to win. "Second place is..." Andy pauses. "Wild Harmony!" The boys cheer and so does the crowd. You can tell they're disappointed. "First Place is..." Sally pauses. "Singing In Harmony!" Me and the girls freak.

We jump up in down like we've got squirrels in our pants we're screaming and hugging each other. "How does it feel to win?" John asks, a smile on his face. "Great! Awesome! Really Really Good!" I shout into the mic.

"You guys up for a victory song?" John asks. The girls and me smile. "Madhouse." I say plainly. The girls walk over to the instruments.

"I feel a strange sensation  
Taking over from my head  
To my toes  
I got the shakes by rippling  
And it's enough to shatter my bones

Is it all a dream  
Cause I don't wanna stay awake  
But I won't remember a thing  
And now it's running through my veins  
I don't know what's happening  
Beat's so sick

Running from the madhouse  
They won't take me back  
Ain't got the medicine  
To give me what I need  
Yes I'm burning up  
But music is my drug  
Doesn't matter if I shout  
Or if I scream  
They're coming for me  
They're coming for me

Everywhere I look  
I'm shook  
I got blood-shot eyes  
I'm like a fugitive  
Trying to climb the walls  
But my hands are tied

Just one touch  
And I'm infected by the sound  
Crawling all over my skin  
And the sky is falling down  
I don't know what's happening  
Beat's so sick

Running from the madhouse  
They won't take me back  
Ain't got the medicine  
To give me what I need  
Yes I'm burning up  
But music is my drug  
Doesn't matter if I shout  
Or if I scream  
They're coming for me

They're coming for me  
They're coming for me  
Oh

Men in white coats(coats)  
Getting so close(close)  
Saying my prayers  
Don't take me back there  
Men in white (coats)  
Getting so close(close)  
Saying my prayers  
Don't take me back  
Take me back  
Take me back there

They're coming for me

Running from the madhouse  
They won't take me back  
Ain't got the medicine  
To give me what I need  
Yes I'm burning up  
But music is my drug  
Doesn't matter if I shout  
Or if I scream  
They're coming for me

It's like I'm running round  
I just can't find my way (I don't wanna go there)  
And they can't hear my voice  
Don't matter how I scream

They're coming for me yeah!" The crowd cheers again as we walk back stage. Joey comes backstage as I finsh packing my things up. "You won!' He exclaims, hip bumping me alittle to hard and sending me to the floor. "Geez! It's Called Hip BUMP not hip SLAM!" i bark. Joey snorts. "Whatever, Come on, I'm going to take you out for victory smoothies." Joey says with a smile. I smile too as we head out.

**... Trying to finish thissss!**


	16. Not A Vacation

**Chapter 16-Not A Vacation**

**Piper**

**I'm Mushy Like Mac's Applesauce. **

The girls cried harder. "But-But the band!" Mara screams. I cry harder. "Its not a vacation" Mac said for the fifteenth time. I cry even harder. Joey moved back. I leave. I won the battle of the bands. I leave. Me and Ella have been brought closer. I leave.

But worst. My past life will creep up on me.

I shiver. The bullies. Back. Cutting myself. Back. Pain. Back. Carter and Sadie.

Wait. Carter and Sadie. Probably the only good thing about moving. Mother comes and picks me up. "Where are we going?" I ask cramming myself next to Leo in the car. We weren't leaving until tonight. "We're going to visit Aunt Venus and Uncle Vulcan." Mother says sternly. Nooooooo... Jason territory. Please let me not see him.

I was praying to every god that I know of to let him not notice me. We soon park the car and I wouldn't have noticed if Leo hadn't opened the door and I face plant onto the grass. Leo cracks up and I swipe my leg over the grass, hitting his shin causing him to fall. I snort before cracking up. Mother sends me a disapproving look. I shrug before getting up.

I see a group. Oh no.. Please not Jason's.

But of course, I just HAD to jinx it.

I could clearly see Jason and Reyna. They were probably, like a couple now. My blood boils as we get closer. I have to ignore them and keep walking next to Leo. I have to act like I don't care.

Leo seems to notice that I'm bugged out about them. Probably because I'd most likely flip if Jason knew I was moving. I didn't need him visiting. At All.

he can go crawl back to Reyna or whatever.

But Leo, Leo, Leo, Leo, Just had to ruin everything. My plans of him notice me, for him to not know I was moving, just shattered.

"Hey Pipes, Where do ya' think we're moving?" I send him a glare worthy of Death himself. Worst, we've seemed to capture the attention of 'The' Group. I can feel Jason looking at me. "I don't know Leo, I suppose you should shut up about it and we keep up with mom." I hiss. "Well, Mom has stopped to call dad."

Darn it mom! I HATE YOU! Nah, I love you... I hate you too... Sometimes...

I cross my arms and act like I don't notice 'The' Group. "I just want to get to Aunt Venus and Uncle Vulcan then scramble out of this place as possible." I snarl. My and Leo are moving back to our old house in California.

Leo snorts. "Oh you're no where NEAR excited. If anything you're freaking out. I mean, who was that dude? You know that guy that kept hitting on you and trying to ask you out?" Leo asks. Something finds it's way into my throat.

Dylan.

"Freakin' Dylan Windstorm." I snap. "Ahhhh.. Dylan Windstorm. He'll be all over the older you." I snort and stomp on his foot. "Just shut up, I hate Dylan, and sometimes I just wish I could- Piper, air choking won't do anything." I tell myself. I can see Octopus turn bright red.

"What about Carter and Sadie? You used to like Carter." Leo points out in front of my Ex-boyfriend. I'm in a awkward position. I can tell Jason's turning a horrible shade of pink. Heck, ALL shades of pink are horrible. "Yeah... Used to! USED!" I snap. Leo just chuckles. "Oh please, I bet you still think about him. 'Oh He's So nice and handsome, I hope one day he'll-" "Leo!" I shout, my terrible bloochy crimson blush starting.

Then a memory hits me. "Oh yeah? Well you used to like Sadie!" I yell. Leo turns pink. "Used to!" He shouts. I smirk. "'Oh Piper, she's so pretty and nice and sweet and beautiful, I can't wait until I'm older and ask her out, and maybe marry her.'" I say, recalling Leo's childhood comments on Sadie.

Leo crosses his arms. "But you still used to like Carter." I groan. "I was young, an idiot, so shut up. I've been a little naive lately. Like, Super naive. Edvice for you Leo, Never, EVER break a girl's heart without telling them the reason." I tell him, leaning against the wall and closing my eyes, recalling me and Jason's break-up. I sigh, opening my eyes.

I noticeJason looks lost. "Darn how long does Mom take for phone calls?" I hiss. Leo shrugs. "Maybe her producer called and she's busy now." Leo suggests. I sigh.

"Just great, extra minutes trapped here. I just hope no one calls me pea-brain again." I hiss, recalling that boy. Erghhh! What I wouldn't do to punch that-that Airhead.

The door of the school opens, sending me to the ground. "Gahh!" I scream, before face planting. I pick myself up. "I'm always face planting now, stupid, naive, Piper." I mutter. "I'm Sorry! I-I didn't see you and I just opened the door and-and I... Gahh... Sorry..." Some kid around my age says. It's hard to see her/him because after face planting I'm pretty sure you're going to be, really, SUPER dizzy. I stumble a few feet back, swaying. I would have face planted once more if she/he didn't catch me.

"Sorry." A male voice grumbles. OKay, it's a boy. I'm still swaying but I've regained my eye-sight. The boy's hair was black and his skin was pale. His brown eyes were hard and stone like and he wore dark clothing. "Nico?" I ask. Nico studies me. "Oh, hey Piper.' He mutters. He's the kid everyone calls Death on legs. If they say it around me they get a fist to the face. Quite comfortable isn't it?

"Hey, what you doing here?" I ask. Nico had lost his sister and was Percy and Thaila's cousin (Me and Thalia are great friends now). "Oh, My.. Aaaa... Half-Sister goes here." he says. "Oh, How's school been I barely see you." I say, kind of disappointed that I do barely see him. He shrugs. "Not so great, not so bad." He says. "Well, you know, To hopefully make you feel better, no one's ever truly happy, Some days are just less sad then others." I say with a sigh. "Like my life." I mutter.

Nico places a hand on my shoulder. "Please, You won battle of the bands, almost every boy is hitting on you and you say you're not happy?" Nico asks. I nod stiffly. Leo is just hanging in the back round, talking to some Jupiter Girls. "IT's what girls usually want. But all I want..." My voice trials off. All I want is something good. Something to lift my spirits. Something I had.

Something is more like someone.

Someone very close by. "I just want to-to be wanted." I whisper. "I want to stop running away, to find something to run towards." I whisper, my voice cracking. Nico just stares into my eyes giving me a: I-Get-What-You-Mean look. And then Nico does an Un-Nico kind of thing.

He Hugs Me.

He smells nice. Like pine trees, and chocolate. For some reason. Man, now I want cocolate. I slowly wrap my arms back around him, accpeting his hug. Before I bury my face in his shoulder I see Jason pretty much burning with Jealously.

"Thank you. For making my day alittle less sad." I whisper. I can tell Nico's smiling. "Anything for a friend." He says. I nod silently. he drops his grasp and so do I. "Bye Pipes." He says, calling me by my nickname. "Bye Death Breath." I say. He frowns. "Please, not that nickname again. I nearly beat-" "up Percy." I say, finishing his sentence. Nico nods slowly. "Well, bye." He says, sending me one more smile. "Bye." I whisper.

Bye.

I hate that word. Bye is like good-bye, forever. I hate Good-Byes. Because it means you might never see that person, and that you wish them a good-bye More like Good-Rest-Of-Your-Life-Without-Me. I sigh and just stand there. Leo comes back. "Sorry, thought you and Nico's convo would never end."

Never.

Never is another word I hate. Never as in, I might never see my friends again. The lump has once again found it's way to my throat.

Never say Never.

Agreed Justin, even thought I want to gutt you, Hey Octapus, do that for me would ya? I heard you've killed your teddy bears, why not Justin? He's the ugly teddy bear you really hate.

Hahahahahahaha No.

Leo snaps his fingers in front of my face and I wham my shin into his, causing him once again to fall. I laugh. "Sooo Funny Pipes!" leo fake cheers. "Hey, why don't we play a game? It's called I-Choke-My-sister!" Leo shouts tackling me. I yelp and squirm away. "Freak." "Idiot." "Stupid" "beauty Queen" "Repair Boy." leo smirks. "Well played." He hisses.

Sounds like a ninja who's just about to send all his ninja's at me. You know like giving you that 'Oh you think you won' look. I shiver at the thought of Leo commanding a Ninja army. Leo's not really good at leading anything. Unless it's a food fight, or building/fixing something.

-TIME WARP-

"We're Here!"

-Frank's POV-

Me and Jason were chatting in the hallways when we heard talking. We stopped. "I think we're winning, Sister." A sinister laugh. Me and Jason look at each other."Soon we can knock this place over and bulid up the Prison, We all need safety." There was sarcasm in the voice. laughs. Me and Jason glance at each other. This wasn't good, Totally not.

** Sooo... You think it's ended? No No NO! They're going to meet Leo's- No, I'm not gonna say. I'm to evil. Oh and-Nope, not even that. Well bye! -Fantasy**


	17. Little Break

**Chapter 17-Little Break**

**Jason**

**I'm Mushy Like Mac's Applesuace 3 **

"We're Here!" Mother calls stepping out of the car. It was Spring break and Mother had invited my friends and I to come to our California Beach Cabin (Wink Wink). Just then two people speed by. A girl, slung over the shoulder of a tan brown haired boy, both wearing swimsuits. "No! CARTER PUT ME DOOOWWWWNNNN!" The girl screams. "Not a chance! Leo! Help me! Your sister's digging her claws into my back- OWW! That hurts, Pipes!" Carter shouts.

Piper.

Oh no. Carter sets Piper down. "ZIA! COME HELP ME ATTACK YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Piper yells, tackling Carter. A girl with short black hair rushes over. Soon the girls are dragging Carter away, laughing like crazy. "wow Zia, Feeling the Love." Carter grumbles. "of Course you are." She giggles, blowing him a kiss. Piper snorts when I voice behind me says "Hey Pipes." I turn to see a boy with golden brown hair, swept to one side. His eyes are a green and his teeth are really white that really need to come with a -DO NOT LOOK AT DIRECTLY SIDE EFFECTS SUCH AS BLINDNESS AND DIZZINESS- "Leave me alone Dylan." Piper groans. "Not a chance babe." "Shut up before I sew your mouth close and use you as a punching bag." Piper hisses.

And with that, the girls continue to drag Carter away. Octavian groans. "Seriously? That girl's here?" He asks. I shrug a whatever. Then all of a sudden another shriek. Another boy zooms past us. "NONONONONONONONONO! Luke! FREAKIN' PUT ME DOOOOOOWWWWNNN!" Piper hisses. The boy laughs. "Okay!" He carries her to the lake. "No! Don't you-" Luke let's go but Piper's arms are wrapped around his neck. he tickles her and she falls.

piper's head pops out of the water.

**Piper **

Luke drops me into the water. Underwater. The lake water is mild cold and warm. my head pokes out. Yes, I've noticed Jason. And I can see the Jealously. "Fine, at least help me up?" I ask, lifting out a hand. Luke gives me a look before taking it. I yank him into the water. "MWAHAHAHAHA! GOT YA'!" I shout. Luke's head pokes out of the water. "Oh no you didn't!" He tackles me and we're both wrestling in the water. When we stop we're both wet to the bone. Leo's smirking on shore. I roll my eyes.

"Com'on love birds! Time to get out of the water!" Leo calls. Luke's blushing so I know I am too. Stupid blotchy crimson blush. I hop out of the water. And unexpectedly, Luke picks me up again. "HELP! NEIGHBORS!" I yelp. Luke snorts, still in ear-shot of Jason. "The Neighbors can't help you now." I break down laughing.

Mother and Father Uncle hermes and Uncle Amos are talking on the porch. "Puttttttt meeeeeee dooooowwwwwnnnnnnnn!" I yell. Luke snorts. "sure." Luke says sarcastically. I can see Jason's group walking to the house next door. _Nooooooo_ I think. When Luke finally puts me down I hear some fighting. Me and Luke look at each other before following the noise.

Leo and some caramel haired girl. "Zeus just had to sell the next door house to a dimwit!" the girl hisses. "Wow. Standing right here, little miss sunshine." Leo taunts. "Whoa whoa whoa!" Luke says, butting in. "No fighting, what's your name kid?" Luke asks. "First of all, I am NOT a kid. Second of all my name is Calypso." Calypso huffs. "Wait Calypso?! Percy knows you! But he said you were nice and sweet and caring-" "He did?!" I was not my mother, but I knew this girl liked Percy.

Luke gave me a quizzical look, saying '_WTF is wrong with this girl?_' I nod in agreement. The two teens kept glaring glares worthy of Uncle Hades himself. And he does some really good glares. "okay lovebirds, sorry to interrupt but I think It's time baby Leo kindly followed us back to the cabin." I say, yanking on Leo's arm. Calypso blushes at the lovebird comment, but she looks more angry. I drag Luke and Leo away from Calypso.

"I hate, Little Miss Sunshine." Leo says, his voice bitter while using Calypso's new nickname. I groan. "Seriously, Get along with her." Luke Suggests. I nod. "We shouldn't be making enemeys at our new home, It's a nice little refresh to... To ya' know, get away.." I say quietly. Luke manages a smile, trying to make me feel better. "Please Princess, stop being such a baby and enjoy." And with that comment -Just as Jason and 'The' Group had to walk out in their siwmsuits-Luke picked me up -again-and sprinted to the water.

"NO! NO! Don't Drop me Luke Castellan or so help me i will beat you up!" I shout. Luke snorts. "Sure Princess, like to see you try." I was practically fuming with anger. The anger seeping into the air. I slap him.

A nice, satisfying noise back in return.

And with that, I started to laugh. And Laugh and Laugh. "I... Can't... Believe... I Just... Slapped.. You!" I say between laughs and giggles. "I'm... not... that... sorry... though!" I finish. Luke sends me a glare, causing my laughter to act up again. "Fine, have it your way, princess." And with that comment, Luke dropped me in the water.

I could hear his laughs from above. Me being the freak show I am, grabbed his foot and pulled it forward, causing him to slip backwards. I surfaced, laughing so hard I start crying. I waddle out of the water, clutching my stomach and collapsing to the ground, right in front of 'The' group. I sit up, panting from laughing so hard. I see Luke pop out of the water a surprised face. I start laughing harder. "I... Need... A... Camera!" I shout out between laughs and giggles. "Your... Face... Is... Priceless!"

Luke snorts. "I'm laughing so hard." He says sarcastically. "You... Should!" By this time I'm probably purple from laughing. "Princess you are going to die of laughing." Luke remarks, now he is in front of me, looking down at me. I stop laughing and start taking in large breaths. "Help me up please." I ask, holding out a hand. "Nah, i'm good." Luke says, starting to walk away. "Gee! What a friend i have!" I call after him. I sigh, just laying there, looking up.

I hear murmurs from 'The' Group. "Jason stop staring at her." "Yeah, it's _her_" "Oh please, he can stare at her all he wants." "I agree with Frank, probably wants her back." I knew Hazel said that so I said. "You know talking behind peoples backs isn't considered quite nice." I remark, sitting up, not bothering to look over my shoulder.

Silence.

"I know you guy's are there, learn to whisper quieter." I say. I can hear Octopus growling. "Oh, octopus, get over it." I retort. I can tell He's red now. I have to hold back my laughs. I hear someone snicker. I get up, dusting some sand off of me. "Adios!" I call as I skip away, only glancing behind my back once.

Awkward day huh?

-TIME WARP-

-Reyna's POV-

When you're best friend/crush invites you to a beach house you shouldn't see their ex-girlfriend. But nothing went in my favor. I was about to fall asleep-

_Pebble, _

A text again. I groan. Who would send pebble. I wrack my Brain. This was something that happened somewhere earlier in the year.

_Pebble. _

another text. I groan, flopping onto my bed.

_Pebble. _

I growl at my phone, throwing it at my pillow before it rings again. I nearly punch the wall.

_In love movies boys usually throw pebbles at the girls window to get their attention. Don't deny it Reyna, I know you secretly love that Chick flick movie of Shrek because it isn't really a perfect happily ever after. _

I sigh, looking out the window into the dark. Slowly I get up, opening the window slowly. "Who's-" Arms grasp my waist, yanking me from the room. I nearly scream. I grip whoever is holding me tight because I do NOT want to fall. My eyes met brown. Conner. I gulp, looking at him. "How-How did you get here?" I ask, looking at him. He smirks. "We do happen to have a cabin near-by and..." His voice trails. "Follow me.' he whispers. I let him drag me through the small forest nearby until we got to a hill. My breath hitched. The sky was beautfiul. We sat down next to each other. "Beautiful, Right?" Conner asks, giving me one of his cocky smiles. I sigh, looking up. "Yep, Really beautiful." I whisper.

"Thank you for taking me here." I say, looking at him. He smiles and before I know it his lips are on mine again. _No giving in again! REMEMBER!? _instantly I push him away, refusing to look at him as I get up. "Reyna." I stop. "Yes?" I ask quietly. "I.. I still love you." My breath hitches again. "I run a hand through my hair. "Good-bye Stoll." My voice is bitter. I do not want to be here anymore. No longer please.


	18. Best Friend's Brother

**Chapter 18-My Best friends Brother**

**Piper**

**I'm Mushy Like Mac's Applesauce 3 **

I was standing in the curtains in the band room. Leo stood next to me. Leo and Calypso got together. Knew it lovebirds. "okay class! Today we have so students moving back into our school." I saw Annabeth sigh. Whispers dance across the class. Mr. Apollo glance at me and Leo signaling us out. I nod as me and Leo step out behind the curtains. First our friends seem blank, like they don't care who was coming. Then totally blank. Then smiling like crazy.

Luke was even back. Annabeth's eyes bugged out of her head when she saw Luke. Even better Thalia came back and Her and Luke were holding hands. On the inside my heart was screaming LONER! But I did my best to hide everything. Calypso smiles as she pokes her head out from behind the curtains. Percy's smile faded and he looked at the ground.

Hahahaha. he knew this Calypso. Awkward. Calypso stood by Leo, taking his hand. I smile. Apollo got us to our seats. "Music is a way of life. Blah, Blah, Blah." He continues. He fiddles with his music. "Music is just as Awesome as Sunny." Apollo finally says. I snicker. Sunny was Apollo's car that was sunshine Yellow and was so bright it could blind you. And for some reason whenever you got closer you got some kind of heated vibe. It makes you feel like your right next to the sun.

Everyone knows Apollo loves Sunny. Almost as much as he loves his Sister, Artemis, who owns some sort of club for girls. Thaila is in it. I take my seat next to Annabeth. She hands me a piece of paper. _Gaea's and her Twin Terra are getting stronger, we need a bigger protest. -A _I nod. I can't help but think of A from pretty little liars.

-TIME WARP-

"Oh com'on! Your just jealous." Thalia teases. "Oh please, I'm not." I hiss. I was hanging out with Thalia, Calypso, Hazel and Annabeth. At Thalia's house. I was complaining how they're always hanging out with their boyfriends and not me. "So when does your dad get here?" Annabeth asks. "He has some big school meeting." Thalia says, doing jazz hands. I snort. "real awesome, way to live life on the edge!" I say sarcastically. We all laugh. The doorbell goes off. "Can someone get that?" Thalia asks. "Not it!" "Not it!' "Not it!" "Not it!" "I'm it!" I yell. The door bell goes off two more times.

I groan. "BE PATIENT!" I bark. Thalia snorts. "Annoying little brother I got." Thalia says, shaking her head. I shrug. "brb!" I say, walking out of Thalia's room. The doorbell goes off a series of times. "I'M COMING! Gods!" I bark. The doorbell stops. Thank you! I grab my backpack on the way to the door, so I can bring it upstairs afterward. Just as I open the door Thalia barks "HEYLO BABY BRO!" I glance behind my, some of my hair falling out of my messy ponytail. I snort.

"What a horrible nickname." I mutter under my breathe. I turn back to see who's at the door. I gasp.

Jason and Reyna.

Darn, my luck these days.

Jason's eyes widen. "Hey Piper." He says awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. Reyna's eyes narrow. "What are _you _doing here?" venom dripping in her voice. "O-O-Oh, I'm friends with T-T-Thalia." I stammer. Jason's eyes are really wide. "Well I'm gonna go now, so... Umm... yeah." And with that I turn around and sprint upstairs, rushing into Thalia's room and slamming the door shut. I sink to the ground, my eyes closed, back to the door. "Geez pipes! You look like you had a heart attack!" Thalia exclaims.

"Y-Y-Your brother!" I stammer. Thalia rolls her eyes. "Don't tell me you've fallen under his girl spell." She mutters. "Girl spell? what? Thalia, he's my ex-boyfriend!" I whisper shout. Thalia's eyes grow wide. "OMFG." She mumbles. "So your the girl he keeps blabbing about." Thalia says, smirking like no tomorrow. "W-W-What?" I ask, my crimson blush starting to spread through-out my face.

Thalia nods. "He's always talking about this girl, and you fit everything. You suck at math-" "Gee, Thalia, feeling the love." "Well, actually he said you needed help in math, but that doesn't matter, he said you had brown hair, really nice kaleidoscope eyes, tan skin, he said you were a good kisser." Thalia blabs. My blush turns even more red, so red I'm probably turning purple. Hazel 'awwe's.

I cross my arms, lifting my chin. "That doesn't matter, he broke up with me." I say quietly, my voice cracking a little. Thalia nods slowly. All of a sudden she gets up grabbing the back of my shirt, dragging my out. "Thalia! where are you taking me!?" I yelp. "I'm taking you to watch me beat my brothers ass!" Thalia barks. "No! Thalia! It'll just be even more awkward!" I yelp, pulling away. Thalia stops. "You're right. But seriously, my brother is now considered the biggest idiot to me. I mean! Who gives up you?! all the boy's are hitting on you!" Thalia exclaims, throwing up her arms.

"Ahem.." A voice calls from the end of the hallway. Oh gods! My blush has taken full control of my face. Thalia slowly turns around. At the end of the hall is a very pissed looking Reyna and a red faced Jason. I only look like 50x worst then Jason's blush. _he said you were a good kisser _I remember again, causing my blush to grow worst. Thalia raises her chin in the air. "Yes? Little Black haired girl?" Thalia hisses. My eyes grow wide. "Thalia, don't get mad with Reyna she didn't-

Thalia snorts. " Oh But she did Pipes." Thalia snorts. I groan, flopping backwards. "Come on Thalia, let's not ruin your brothers date." I try my best to hide those little cracks in my voice, while yanking Thalia away. I can tell Jason's blushing even more. I manage to yank Thalia into her room. "Thalia!" I snap. "Sorry." Thalia grumbles. I'm surprised by her apology and start to laugh.

Laughing so hard water fills my eyes. I seriously can't breathe. I start coughing and laughing. When I manage to contain the laughing attack. Thalia seems to want to beat someone up even more. "I can't believe my brother dissed you! I mean -In a friendly way- your totally hot, your every boys dream! Even some girls." Thalia teases. I groan. "Two words. Shut. It." Thalia shrugs.

"I say we beat up Jason." Calypso suggests. "Yeah!" Annabeth agrees. "no! Please don't!" I beg. "Hey, why did Jason brake up with you anyway?" Hazel asks. My face goes blank. "Umm.. Aaaa... well... You see... he actually didn't tell me." I mutter very quickly. "What?" The girls ask. "Hedidn'ttellme." I say even more fast. Thalia puts her hands on her hips. "SLOW. DOWN." she says slowly. I nod and sigh. "He. Didn't. Tell. Me." I exclaim so very slow.

Thalia balls her fists. "Hey, let's go ask him if he wants some fruit punch." Thalia hisses. we all hold her back. "Please! LET ME AT HIM!" Thalia barks. "Thalia! Beating your brother sorry ass won't slove anything!" Annabeth barks.

Thalia clams down. "Not that I don't love my brother, but right now? I REALLY want to punch him in the face." Thalia mutters. Thalia all of a sudden brightens up. "But the least I can do is ruin their date!" She says in a girly voice sounding as casual as if to say 'Mom I'm going shopping!' I groan. "no Thalia, then Reyna's going to think I did that, all I really want is for him to be happy." Everyone stops. "What is this new side of Piper?" Annabeth asks. I shrug, chewing on my bottom lip.

"I-I-I don't know." I mutter quietly. Annabeth sighs. "Well, we're still going to ruin that date." Calypso admits. "Or at least barge in on them." Thalia suggest. "Fine, but after this I am going home." I mutter, throwing on my jacket and backpack. "Once you guy's-Or Ahem, WE, barge in I'm leaving." I mutter

-Thalia's POV- (THALIA'S FEELING THE LOVE 3)

We slowly crept down the hall quiet as a mouse. When we got to the door, I quietly put my ear on the door. "Reyna what are you-?" Perfect chance We open the door.

"Oh. My. Freakin'. Lord." I mutter.

Jason looks plain old shocked and Reyna-Well she's kissing my Brother right now. "YOU LITTLE- Piper!" I turn around fast enough to see the brunette rebel run down the stairs. Oh gods! She probably pissed of beyond her limits. I hear the door slam shut. I turn back around my blood boiling. Annabeth and Calypso are holding me back. "YOU LITTLE-" "THALIA!" The girls bark. Reyna's smirking like the biggest idiot in the world. And I want to slap, or punch, or maybe even stab the smirk of her face.

"Oh gods! piper saw, she's probably beyond pissed!" Hazel exclaims. "Yeah, beyond pissed."

**DUN DUN DUH! I'm evil! Next up... Well, umm... I don't know, but next chapter! Trust me, I love Reyna.. Just needed that for a soon Idea.. KEEP READINGGGG**


	19. Beyond Your Average Pissed

**Chapter 19-Beyond Your Average Pissed **

**Piper**

**I'm Mushy Like Mac's Applesauce 3 **

We opened the door and bam! There's Jason and Reyna kissing.

Voila! The cherry to the end of my love life.

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes so I turn around and sprint down the stairs while Thalia's shouting nonsense. I fling open the door and shut it with LOTS of force. I ran. And ran. And ran. I was aware that school dorms were like four miles away, But, HECK! Just get away from them.

My hair was blowning out of my face, from the wind. my Backpack thumped on my back and my sneakers slammed into the sidewalk. I felt Mangled-Hollow and empty. Stupid love. Stupid Reyna. Stupid Jason. STUPID MATH! All I could do was run. And run. And run.

Why was I so unwanted?

When I finally stopped I felt the tears on my cheeks. A park. I dumped my back pack at a bench and start sprinting around. I could feel the tears leaving a wet trail like snails. I could just- GAHH! When I finally stop I was back at the bench where I dumped my backpack. I sat down, put my hands to my face and sobbed. Sobbed and Sobbed.

"Excuse me... Errr... Miss? Is something wrong?" Somebody asks. "My life is wrong!" I say between sobs. "Piper?" The voice asks. I glance up to see Nico.

Well, It's Nico again! Whoohooo! The boy that seems to just ya' know...Ummmm... Errr... *CoughMagicallyCoughAppearCough*

'Hey.. *Sniffle* Nico." I mumble.

-TIME WARP-

"Thanks for the ride, Nico." I say. Nico nods. "Anytime." I nod. I stand on my tippy toes and kiss his cheek. He turns a nice blood red. Heck, red is much beter than Pink. I smile as I skip off. When I get inside the dorm house the girls are standing there, arms crossed. Or, at least Annabeth. "Umm.. Hey guy's." I say awkwardly.

"SO..? Why'd you kiss Nico?" Hazel asks. "On the cheek." I say. "Seriously, don't take off like that. We searched everywhere. But now, where were you? And What Did you do with Nico?" Thalia asks like a stern mother. "Geez Mom, I ran to a park, Nico saw me, and he took me out for frozen yogurt." I say, crossing my arms.

"Oh the boy's first move, Frozen yogurt." Annabeth says, nodding her head. "What?" I ask. Annabeth smirks. "a boy's first move is frozen yogurt. When Me and Percy were really good friends he took me out for frozen yogurt." Annabeth exclaims. I roll my eyes. "And you think he's interested, in _ME? _You guy's lost some brain cells." I exclaim, shaking my head. Thalia just smiles. "Whooohooo! Let's make my brother jea~l~ous!" Thalia exclaims, pumping her fists. I snort. "Please, and how are you going to make your brother jealous? He has Reyna." I hiss.

Thalia's smile grows wider. "I'm not one for girl things but... SLEEPOVER! My house! Tommorow!" Thalia exclaims. I groan. "Noooooo.. I think not." I say. The girls all give me puppy eyes. "please! Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please!" The girls beg. I groan. "Fine! But I'm not having fun." I grumble.

-TIME WARP-

The girls drag me inside. "Dad's gone for today, some big meeting in Kentucky. Oh, and Jason won't be home until 3:56." Thalia explains. "3:56? That's quite the timing." I say. Thalia snorts. "he always get's here at 3:56, which is right about_**-DING**__**DONG!-**_now." Thalia exclaims. "Piper go get the door!" All the girls say. I groan. "But I haven't even put out my stuff and all of you guy's have!" I whine. "No excuses! get. The. Door." Calypso demands.

I groan as I get to the door. "I hate you guy's!" I yell as I get to the door. "YOU KNOW YOU LOVE US!" The girls reply. I snort. "FAT CHANCE!" I yell. I yank open the door.

Jason and Reyna again. I turn around without a word and walk back to the living room. Thalia looks at me. "What'd he say?" They ask. "Nothing. I didn't talk to him and I don't want to." I say with a shrug. Thalia clicks her tongue. "That won't make him jealous, silly!" Hazel whispers. "You think I was trying?" I retort.

Reyna and Jason walk in the room but I ignore them. "OMG! Nico totally likes you!" Calypso squeals. My crimson blush starts to act up. "shut up." I mutter. "So true! Percy says Nico talks about you, like all the time, He TOTALLY likes you!" "Or loves." Thalia suggests. I faceplam. I walk over to Thalia and knock on her forehead. "Hello? Violent Thalia? Are you there?" I mock. Thalia snorts and knocks on my forehead. "Hello? Lovestruck Piper? you in there?" She teases. My blush is taking over now. "I am NOT in love with Nico." I hiss, crossing my arms.

Reyna and Jason stand awkwardly at the kitchen area.

"Oh please! You guy's went out for froyo!" "YEAH! Frozen yogurt! How is that something!?" I ask, throwing my hands up in the air. "He's totally trying to make a move." Hazel says. Huston, we have a blushing problem.

"yeah! He's totally trying to make a move on you." Thalia says, nodding her head. "He so totally likes you." Calypso pretty much repeats. I groan. "No he doesn't" I've grow control over my blush, it's gone, THANK THE LORDS!

"No, he likes you, when you kissed his cheek he was blushing like CA-RAZY!" Annabeth exclaims. i can tell Jason's jealous. My face grows hot. "Ahem.." Jason mutters. All the girls look at him. "Oh, Hey, Jason." Hazel hisses. "Anyway, back to our convo, Nico DOES like you!' Calypso insists. I groan. "Can we just stop talking about this and watch a movie or something? I don't want you guy's fangirling over me and Nico for the whole sleepover." I say. "Sleepover!?" Jason asks.

Thalia nods. "Oh yeah, Jason! Me and my friends are having a sleepover!" Thalia exclaims like she just totally forgot. Jason groans. "Whatever." he mutters. "Oh! Oh! Pipico!" Hazel shouts. "What?" I ask. "But Jasper/Jiper is much better." Calypso says. "What are you guy's saying?!" I ask. "Yeah, totally agreed, Jeyna SUCKS!" Thalia says. Finally I can't take it. I jump up, waving my arms around like crazy screaming "WHAT THE CHEESE AND CRACKERS ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" The girls stare at me. "You didn't tell her?" Calypso asks Annabeth.

Reyna and Jason are still standing awkwardly in the kitchen.

"Oh, Pipico, is You and Nico's name. Jasper/Jiper is you and Jason's name. And Jeyna is Jason and Reyna's name-" "Jeyna sucks!" Thalia screams. My face is obviously the brightest crimson EVER. "Okay, so let me get this strait." All the girls look at me. "You guy's hate Jeyna, Love Jiper. Jasper, whatever. And Like Pipico? THis is the most fucked up names I've EVER heard. Except Jasper, that's my cousin's name." I exclaim.

Jason's bright red in the kitchen, Reyna doesn't seem to happy.

"Yep, oh and.." Thalia turns to Jason and Reyna. "DUMP THE THAT GIRL! GET BACK WITH PIPER!" She yells. Reyna looks like she could strangle Thalia. Jason and me lock eyes, both of us dark crimson. "Would you all shut up!" Me and Jason shout at the same time.

Silence.

"Awwweee! They're saying things at the same time! How cute!" Calypso exclaims. I have a feeling I might turn purple.

-TIME WARP-

The girls were leaving every now and then during the movie to do something upstairs. Reyna left. Oh and-

"Piper! Thalia fainted upstairs!" Hazel shouts rushing over to me. "WHAT!?" I rush upstairs, seeing Thalia on th ground. "What happened?" I ask, kneeling next to her. Thalia's eyes burst open. "Nothing!" She shouts and with that the girls grab me and throw me into a closet. "WHAT THE HECK!? LET ME OUT!" I shout pounding on the door. "That won't work"

-Reyna' POV-

With a sigh I continue on. After leaving Jason's house I knew what I had to do. There was a reason I kissed Jason. A big reason. With a loud sigh I continue to walk on ignoring the sounds of the streets at night. I scanned the area for the large blue house next to another house with lots of plats and fancy flowers that had a drawing of a heart carved in the smooth wood.

C+R= .

I gulp walking up to the door. With a short knock a dog starts to bark like crazy. I stand there in silence. Finally someone opens the door. INstantly I know it is Travis as his hair is a bit brighter than Conner's. I manage a limp smile. "Hey.. Travis.. Can I talk to Conner?" I ask. Travis frowns but nods. "CONNER!" He yells. INstantly there is a loud crash and a few bangs, a muffled 'Ow.' too. Soon I see the mop of dark brown hair and coffee brown eyesthat sparkle when they meet mine. "Reyna." he says quietly. "Can I talk to you.. Outsdie?" Conner nods slowly. Right as he closes the door my arms wrap around his neck and my lips smash to his. I feel him smirk against my lips. Cocky Bastard.

The reason I kissed Jason was to see if there were any sparks. None. And that's when I knew Conner still held my heart. he always had. "I figure you've straitened some things out. I smile and nod. "Yes, Conner." I whisper as he starts to lean down for another kiss.

"Yep." His lips are on mine again.


	20. Not A Wonderful Night

**Chapter 20-**

**~Recap~**

**"Piper! Thalia fainted upstairs!" Hazel shouts rushing** **over to me. "WHAT!?" I rush upstairs, seeing Thalia on th ground. "What happened?" I ask, kneeling next to her. Thalia's eyes burst open. "Nothing!" She shouts and with that the girls grab me and throw me into a closet. "WHAT THE HECK!? LET ME OUT!" I shout pounding on the door. "That won't work"**

**~End Of Recap~**

**Piper**

**I'm Mushy Like Mac's Applesauce 3 **

"That Won't Work."

I turn my head to see Jason, sitting on a pile of blankets. "What!? LET ME OUT!" I yelp, banging harder. "Not until you two get back together!" Calypso calls. "Sweet Dreams!" Thalia exclaims. "Dam, what a fun sleepover." I say sarcastically. Jason snorts. "Say's the girl who's only been in here for three mintues. I've been locked in here since Reyna left." Jason huffs.

"What if you have to go to the bathroom?!" I ask. Jason shrugs. "Probably let you out." He says. I groan. "So I'm stuck in here, with _you _all _night!?" _I ask, alarmed. "Gee, Thanks! Way to rise peoples spirits, Pipes!" "Don't call me that." I huff. "Why?" He asks, cocking his head, his blue eyes twinkling with confusion. "Only my friends call me that." I mutter. "Oh, so I'm not your friend?" Jason asks, crossing his arms. "Yeah! Ya' know, we're totally going to still be friends after you broke up with me for no reason!" I shout.

Jason lowers his head. "Oh." Was all he said. "Where are we? Other than a closet?" I ask, searching the walls for a lightswitch. "The lightbulbs out, and we're in my walk-in closet." Jason informs me. I groan.

Jason shrugs. "It could've be worst. Could've been Donna." I mutter to myself. I'm trying my hardest to not scream, or cry, or just-Just SNAP!

"Sooo...? Nico, huh?" Jason asks. I snort. "We're only friends." I mutter. "From the way you guy's were talking sounds like you like him." Jason says. I stop pounding on the door and raise an eyebrow. "Are you jealous?" I ask. Jason's cheeks tint in the darkness and he glues his eyes to the ground. "N-N-No." He stammers. I laugh. "Is Jason Grace _Jealous?" _I taunt. Jason glares at me. "I'm not Jealous, I just don't want you to get hurt." He retorts, crossing his arms.

"Oh! You don't want me to get hurt!? Says the boy who broke my heart and kissed a girl in front of me!" I yell. Jason flinchs. I huff and sit down in the corner of the closet. "I hate today, I hate yesterday, I hate my life." I mutter.

Jason's staring at me from across the room. I curl up in a small ball. I shed a few tears. Who cares? I sniffle. Footsteps.

Jason is next to me. "You okay?" He whispers to me. I shake my head. He gives me a hug. Stop crying. Please." He whispers in my ear, his breah fanning across my neck. I nod a bit. We sit there. In the corner, arms roped around each other. I yawn. "I'm gonna sleep now..." I mutter. leaning against him. "Night.."

**Jason's POV **

I woke up. In the closet. That's when everything hit me. My arms were wrapped tightly around Pipers waist and her arms were warpped around my neck. I close my eyes again and try to enjoy this moment.

Piper snuggled in my arms. She looks adorable when she sleeps. her choppy hair was messed up. Her face was calm and she was smiling. Smiling in her sleep huh? I snuggle closer to her, enjoying the warmth. I close my eyes again.

Then the girls had to ruin the moment. The door opens quietly but I ignore it. "Awwweee they're soo cute!" Someone squeals. "Shush! You'll wake them, Hazel." My sister hisses. I hear a few clicks before I open my eyes. "What..?" I ask. Thalia smirks just as Piper stirs. Piper slowly lifts her head, rubbing her eyes and yawns. When her eyes open her eyes instantly lovk on her arms. She blushes a pretty crimson and pulls her arms away. I let go of her waist. The girls are gushing at the photo's hey took.

"Posting these on facebook!" Calypso exclaims. I groan. Piper snapps up and chases after them. "YOU GUY'S!" She screams, her voice shrilly. I get up. Shaking me head and silently laughing.

-TIME WARP-

Piper was still chasing the girls when there was a knock. The girls froze. I walked over to the door and opened it. Frank. "hey Frank!" Hazel exclaims, waving while holding the camera. Piper tackles her. "Jason! Catch!" Piper yelps, throwing me the camera. The girls look at me. "One second Frank." I tell him and with that I sprint away. I rush up the stairs and delete everything. I hand the camera back to the girls. "Deleted everything.' I say happily, crossing my arms. Thalia's on her phone. "Thalia?" I ask. She shoves the phone in my face.

She posted the photo on facebook. Thanks Thalia! I feel the love! Piper groans. "Thalia!" She exclaims.

**Piper's POV -TIME WARP- **

I groan. I was BORED!

A knock. I groan again and walk to the door. I got back from Thalia's house like two hours ago.

I yank open the door.

Oh no.

Jason.

**It's to fucking shorttttttttt! But, I really want the next chapter. Only two left... EKKKKKKKKKK! Adios now!**

**Trying to make longer**


	21. I Really HATE Talks

**Chapter 21-I Really HATE Talks **

**Piper**

**I'm Mushy Like Mac's Applesauce 3 **

I gulp. "H-H-Hi." I stammer. Jason smiles. "Hi Piper." He whispers. "Can we.. Uhh.. talk?" Jason asks. I nod slowly, and in a swift motion open the door and let him in. "I really HATE talks..." I mutter. Jason nods. Oh gods.

We silently walk to my room. Mac was on yet another vacation. I sit on my messy bed. Jason sits next to me. "soo.." I say quietly. "Pipes-I mean Beauty Queen-I mean gahh!" Jason exclaims. I laugh. "Very good way to talk to a girl Jace." I exclaim. Jason looks at me, his eyes sparkling. "I love your laugh." He whispers, pushing a strand of my hair behind my ear.

He's so, so _close_, but so so _far away. _ I miss him. Jason manages a weak smile. "... I'm Sorry, Piper." He say quietly, looking at his feet. "For-For what? For being a big, fat idiot? Or for being a big, fat, _stupid, _idiot?" I ask. Jason gives me a: Are-You-Serious? look. I nod. "Piper-" "It's Pipes." I say weakly. Jason looks at my face, a smile spreading across his face.

"pipes, The.. The reason I broke up with you is because.." Jason swallows. "Because people were threatening to hurt me.. To hurt you." Jason admits, looking at his feet. Jason looks at me.

"I-I knew you would've said something like: Let them hurt me, see if I care. But.. But it hurts me to see you get hurt. It hurts me more than it should. I remember when I first saw you, you wouldn't get out of my head and then I knew I Wanted you to be mine.." Jason's face flushs and he swallows again.

"And I remember catching you and then you were mine. Then everything went down hill. and I remember feeling like-Now, I feel like an idiot, because Idon't have you and I feel empty." Jason flushes a bit more."I miss everything we had. And because of being a idiot I lost you and... And I.. well.. How do I put this? Take it from Cher Lloyd, I want you back." He whispers. I get up taking his hand.

I start walking, him trailing behind behind me. "Where are we going?" he asks. I ignore his question and keep walking.

When I get to the music room Jason seems confused. I grab a guitar as he sits down. "Pipes, why did you take me here?" Jason asks. "Shut up and listen Sparky." His eyes light up at the name Sparky.

"Love, it's a special day  
We should celebrate and appreciate  
That you and me found something pretty neat  
And I know some say this day is arbitrary

But, it's a good excuse  
That I love to use baby  
I know what to do baby  
I, I will love you  
I'll love you  
I'll love you

Love, I don't need those things  
I don't need no ring  
I don't need anything  
But you and me, cause in your company  
I feel happier, so happy and complete

And it's a good excuse  
That I love to use baby  
I know what to do baby  
I, I will love you  
I'll love you  
I'll love you

Yeah, it's a good excuse  
That I love to use baby  
I know what to do baby  
I, I will love you  
I'll love you  
I'll love you

So, won't you be my honeybee?  
Giving me kisses all the time  
Be mine  
Be my valentine

So, won't you be my honeybee?  
Giving sweet kisses all the time  
Be mine  
Be my valentine

Oh oh oh oh oh  
Be my Valentine.." I sing. I look up at Jason. His eyes are sparkling. He sticks out his hand. 'What?" I ask. He points at the guitar. "Oh." I hand him the guitar.

"Give me love like her,  
'Cause lately I've been waking up alone,  
Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,  
Told you I'd let them go,

And that I'll fight my corner,  
Maybe tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood turns into alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya.

Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, give me love,

Give me love like never before,  
'Cause lately I've been craving more,  
And it's been a while but I still feel the same,  
Maybe I should let you go,

You know I'll fight my corner,  
And that tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood is drowning in alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya.

Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,

Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love.

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover.

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (love me, love me, love me).

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love, love me),  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love).

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love.

_[Break]_

_[Hidden track "The Parting Glass"]_

Of all the money that e'er I had  
I've spent it in good company  
And all the harm that e'er I've done  
Alas it was to none but me  
And all I've done for want of wit  
To memory now I can't recall  
So fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you all

Of all the comrades that e'er I had  
They are sorry for my going away  
And all the sweethearts that e'er I had  
They would wish me one more day to stay  
But since it falls unto my lot  
That I should rise and you should not  
I'll gently rise and I'll softly call  
Good night and joy be with you all

A man may drink and not be drunk  
A man may fight and not be slain  
A man may court a pretty girl  
And perhaps be welcomed back again  
But since it has so ought to be  
By a time to rise and a time to fall  
Come fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you all  
Good night and joy be with you all.." Jason sings. He looks up at me, a smile on his face. I find myself smiling too. Jason pulls me into his arms. "I love you." And he leaned in and kissed me. My arms wrapped tightly around his neck and his arms snaked around my waist. When we pulled away our foreheads were pressed together. "You're mine now.." He whispers. And he leaned in for yet another kiss.

-TIME WARP-

"They're going along with this, We need to protest." Annabeth says. I nod. "Spread the word." We walk around telling kids about it. Must kids agree. Thank the lords. So let this protest begin.

**LAST CHAPTER IS NEXT!... Ish.. :'( Oh well, get over it sissy's.**


	22. The Protest

**Chapter 22- The Protest**

** ~Piper~**

**I'm Mushy Like Mac's Applesauce 3 **

Today we would speak for our school.

Okay, that sounds to serious. Okay, so today were starting a protest. The protest to save our school and yada yada. Anyways, Here we are, in front of our school while Gaea and the inspectors and our teachers are having a meeting. "What do we want!?" Leo yells to the crowd. "TO GO TO COLLEGE!" Kind of surprising right? "HOW DO WE GET IT?!" Leo asks. "SCHOOL!" "WHAT DO WE WANT!?" "TO GO TO COLLEGE!" "HOW DO WE GET IT!?" "SCHOOL!" "WHAT ELSE DO WE WANT!?" "TACOS!" "PIPER WHERE THE HECK ARE THE TACOS!?" Leo asks me, the crowd going silent and all looking at me expectantly. I shrug. "You were supposed to go get them." I say.

Leo looks at the crowd. "LET'S ORDER TACOS!" he yells. He throws me the phone, me having to call the Taco Bell on his Blackberry. Anyways, We're waiting for the Jupiter Kids. My stomach does a flip as cars in all colors. Sea Green, Lime Green, Grass Green, Forest Green, Sea blue, Sky Blue, Navy blue, Fire Red, Rose Red, Blood Red, Silver, a strange Pink car, a even stranger turd brown car, and the strangest, a tie-dye car, probably a hipsters. Kids flood out of the strange cars and flood into the larger crowd. Jason walks over to me and I can hear Leo arguing with the Taco Bell people. "No! We Need TACOS! You don't understand the hope they give you freaks! I swear... No! Screw that WE NEED TACOSSS!" Leo yells.

Jason smirks, the scar on hi lip curving up. "Leo's arguing about Tacos?" He asks me, sitting by me. I nod, my brown hair bouncing up and down. "He wants tacos for everyone." I say, rolling my eyes. Jason sighs. "I'm going to look around." I say, getting up and walking into the crowd. I soon bump into two people holding hands. Is it...? "Reyna? Conner?" The two turn around in surprise. Both blushing scarlet they let go of each other's hands. "Oh, hey Piper." Conner mumbles. I smirk. "You two are together!" I whisper shout. Reyna gives me a face. "Can.. I uhh.. Talk to you?" Reyna asks, grabbing my wrist. By the way she's talking I can tell I don't really have a choice. I nod, letting her pull me from the crowd.

"Look I'm sorry about the whole Jason thing I just really thought one day he'd finally realize-" "Reyna it's okay." I say, cutting her off. "It doesn't matter, just forgive and forget."Reyna nods. "So you and Conner?" I ask. She smiles. "We dated in Middle school until High-school when he left for Half-blood High. I gained my crush on jason and Then Conner decided to come back into my life. Now... We're together." She says, A smile in her voice.

I smirk. "Cute love story." Reyna turns pink. "No speaking of this, Okay? Please?" She whispers. I nod, smirking. She sighs. "See you." She whispers, going back to a smiling Conner. I smirk again. How cute. All of a sudden a Taco Bell truck appears. So they deliver? Everyone cheers as Leo appears with Tacos. Everyone continued to protest, eating tacos. Like magic every teacher comes out, Terra and Gaea walking away, grumbling and red with anger. "The School CONTINUES!" mr. Zeus yells. Everyone cheers. Me and Jason glance at each other before high-fiving. "School continues." Jason whispers. "Yep, more math." I exclaim.

-TIME WARP-

-Annabeth's POV-

"So we won." I exclaim. it was 5:04, 3 hours after the protest. Percy smirks, kissing my temple. "Of course." I look across the park. "Hey Percy, Look, It's your OTP." I joke, nudgin his shoulder and pointing at Hazel and Frank from across the park. Percy instnatly let's out a cheer, gaining their attention. "KISS ALREADY!" Percy barks. Hazel blushes but Frank swopes down, planting a kiss on her lips. Percy starts to hoot and hollar. "YEAH! THAT'S MY OTP!" He barks. I laugh, slugging his arm. "Stop bugging them." I exclaim. Percy shakes his head. "Whatever Wise Girl." He exclaims. I snort. "Whatever Seaweed Brain." I retort.

I smile. "You know, School's tomorrow." I point out. Percy groans. "Why did I agree to protest?" He asks, looking at me. I giggle. "So we can grow up, get married, have children, grow old and die?" I say, kissing his cheek. "How are you sure we'll get married?" He asks, cocking his eyebrows yet smirking. I laugh. "Rachel told me." I say with a spooky voice moving around my fingers. Percy laughs, Whatever you say wise girl, Whatever you say."


	23. Done With School and Off With You

**Chapter 23-Done With School and Off With You **

**Piper**

**I'm Mushy Like Mac's Applesauce 3 **

"We've had a great year students of 2014! Adios! Have a good rest of your life!" Mr. Zeus exclaims. With that everyone rushed out of school. I stood at the door waiting. "How is my beautiful lady today?" A posh accent asks. I smile. "Fine, Mr. Grace. And you?" I purred. Jason smiles. "Schools over, finally." He says, a smile spreading through-out his face.

"I'm Done with school and off with you." Jason exclaims, picking me up and twirling me around. I smile. "screw school, I have you." I whisper. Jason clicks his tongue. "None of that Mrs. McLean." I snort. "Please." i say. Jason smile grows wider. "Your mine, no one else." He says quietly. I smile wider. "No leaving me, just us, forever." I whisper. Jason shakes his head. "What am I going to do with you?" He asks. I shrug. "Take me far far away and lock me in a tower until I grow really long hair, wipe my memory and come and save me."

Jason laughs. "Nah, that's to hard, I'll just marry you instead." Jason says. I smile at the thought of us getting married. "Yeah, now you have to buy me a ring." I laugh. Jason smirks. "Anything for you, Pipes." He whispers, kissing me. He pulls me into his truck and we drive off.

The radio's blaring music.

"When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it.

And my momma swore  
That she would never let herself forget.  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.

But darling,  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul  
That love never lasts.  
And we've got to find other ways to make it alone.  
Or keep a straight face.

And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable distance.  
And up until now I have sworn to myself  
That I'm content with loneliness.

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

Well you are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

I've got a tight grip on reality,  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here.  
I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up.  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.  
Oh-oh-oh-ohhh.

You are the only exception. _[4x]_

You are the only exception. _[4x]_

And I'm on my way to believing.  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing..." the radio blares. "You are my only exception, Jace." I whisper to him. Jason smiles. "You are my only exception, Pipes." Jason mutters, kissing my forehead.

"I love you, Pipes."

"I love you, too, Jace."

-SOMEWHERE ELSE ON THIS PLANET-

-Percy's POV-

"PERCY!" Annabeth yelps, running down the hallway of our new apartment. "Yes, Wise girl?" I ask. "I just got a email from a college-" "We like just got out of High-school. Already?" I ask. Annabeth ignores me. "And a college is giving me a full scholarship." I spit out my blue Cola. "That's wonderful." I exclaim, setting down my drink, pulling her into my arms and spinning her around. "Hey, Next thing you know, you'll be down with college and we can get married." I exclaim. Annabeth turns pink. "Then," I continue. "We'll have children." Annabeth turns red. "Seriously, to far Percy." I shrug. "But if we have a son his name is gonna be Hunter." Annabeth rolls her eyes but plants a kiss on my forehead.

"Love you Annabeth."

"Love you too, Seaweed Brain."

"HEY!"

~SOMEWHERE ELSE ON THIS PLANET~

-Hazel's POV-

Frank smirks at me as we sit by the lake. The water ripples. Frank takes out the stick, the one that he nearly cooked himself for. He smiles at me again before chucking it far into the water. "Gone, I'll never have to see it again." He exclaims, shaking his head. I nod, taking off the necklace my mom gave me before she died. It was like it had a curse, any time I sold something from mom's store everyone died tragically. I sigh, taking it off. "another weight to be lifted, Frank." I tell him as I chuck the red ruby far away into the lake. Someone might find it but it won't be my curse to hold.

Frank smiles, pulling me into his arms. "Two curses lifted." He murmurs. "One happy couple." I finish, leaning up to kiss him. He smiles against my lips. as we pull away the first thing from Franks mouth is.. "Percy's OTP just kissed." I laugh, smacking his shoulder lightly. I smile. "Love you, Frank." I exclaim, leaning back.

"Love you too, Gem Girl."

~SOMEWHERE ELSE (AGAIN) ON THIS PLANET~

-Reyna's POV-

"You realize you're still an idiot." I say, smirking at Conner. He pouts. "What? Me? An Idiot?" He asks, hugging me. I laugh letting him kiss my temple. "Remember how we met? I shall never regret that day." Conner exclaims, setting his chin on top of my head. I laugh. "I shall regret that day." I exclaim. "What?" Conner pouts. "Oh yes, You spilled coffee on my favorite shirt." I exclaim, kissing the base of his nose. "To be fair it was a Green Day shirt, Imagine Dragons is much better." I gasp. "How dare you mock Green Day." I say, placing a hand to my chest. Conner laughs, kissing my cheeks.

"Love you Reyna."

"Love you too, You cocky idiot."

Conner smirks. "That's me alright."

~ONCE AGAIN, SOMEWHERE ELSE~

-Calypso's POV-

"Planting flowers again, I see." I look up to see Leo smirking. I shrug. Ever since my mother died I became in love with flowers, I couldn't handle not caring for something like I did my mother. My father left when I was a little girl... So really I had nothing to care for except my mother. Then Percy came along and I cared for the twit when he got lost. I fell in love.. Him.. Not so much. Then Leo came along. Leo walks right in. "BE CAREFUL!" I bark as he nearly stepped on my daisy's. "Whatever you say, Caly." He exclaims, sitting next to me. I water my moonlace, a special type of plant that I don't really see, it used to be really famous. Leo smiles. "Moonlace is kind of like our love." I frown at his words. "How is that?" I ask, looking up at him. "Rare, special. It's not everday you get a hate love bloom." I laugh. "Kind of like Annabeth and Percy." I say. Leo laughs. "Yeah, Sort of like that." Leo replies. We sit there in comfortable silence for awhile.

"I love you Caly."

"Love you to, Nimrod."

Leo gives off a cheeky smile before planting a kiss on my forehead. "I, Leo Valdez am the king Of Nimrods." He declares proudly like he became king of the world. I laugh.

"whatever you say."

**:) I liked this chapter.**


	24. AN

**.. FINISHED WITH THIS MOTHER TURKEY COPY AND PASTE! DIDDDDD ITTTT! Anyways, if you don't believe I already wrote this, go check out my Wattpad. And even if you just want to check out my profile, Same user name.. Writing-Fantasy.. See ya! (Bouns chapters comin' up!)**


	25. That Didn't Just Happen Bonus Chapter

**~Harper~ **

**I'm Mushy Like Mac's Applesauce 3**

"Hey Watch it!" a voice barks. I look up. Of course it just had to be Hunter. I glare at him. "Oh I'm sorry. Did I run into you? Yeah, well guess what? I don't give a fuck." I growl. Hunter eyes me. "What did you say, Grace?" He asks. "I said, I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck, Jackson." I snarl. We stare at each other until Emily Zhang, my best friend, appears. "Whoa! Lovebirds am I interrupting something?" We glare at her. Emily puts a hand on her hip. "Oh please it's like those normal Wattpad stories! One hates the other and then bam! They're making out on a bed!" Emily exclaims. Our faces drop. "Emily!" I yell, kicking her shin, my crimson blush starting. She sends me a look.

"What!? I'm just saying." She says with a shrug. "Yeah, well, take a hint, we're not going to end up making out on a bed." I snap. Emma Di Angleo, my other best friend walks over. "No no, I see it in your future, you and Hunter will totally end up end up making out on a bed." Emma says. Emma's mom, Rachel, is a Fortune teller and Emma likes to pretend she's one too. "Would you both shut up!?" I bark. Yes it's me, Harper Grace, daughter of Piper McLean and Jason Grace. I really hate how my parents are 'Besties' with the Jackson's. I hate Hunter Jackson. And I really hate how my friends can't keep secrets!

Okay, fine, yes. I had a crush on Hunter. HAD I tell you HAD! Leonardo Jr. my cousin walks up to Hunter. "Awwweee Hunter talking to his girlfriend?" He teases. We both turn red. "Would all of you shut up!" We both bark at the same time. Emma and Emily Awe. "See they're so cute they're saying the same things!" A voice squeals. Rose Underwood had to appear. Yeah, I know, named after a flower. Her parents are mega earth freaks, you know recycling and compost and tree planting. My sister Thalia and Brother Tristan appear. "Is our sister and Hunter flirting agin?" Tristan asks Leonardo. "Well, duh." I faceplam. "No we are not flirting. We were actually fighting until you guys appeared so yeah, fighting is not flirting."

Emily's eyebrows knit together, that's how you know she's thinking. "Yeah, but that's how you guy's find away to talk to each other. You guy's fight." Emma almost points out. Yeah, points out the untrue!

-TIME WARP-

"I'm home!" I yell. Mom's head pokes out from the doorway to the kitchen. "Great! the Jackson's are coming for dinner." Mom tells me. "WHAT!?" I yell. "Yes, your boyfriend, Hunter's coming." Mom teases. I groan. "He's not my boyfriend." I say. Mom's eyebrows knit together. "Darn, you two would be adorable together." Mother says. All of a sudden mom smiles. "I remember when you were nine-" "No! Not this story again!" I yelp, blushing. "-Hunter kissed you and you told me you liked it." She says. I groan. "I was nine! NINE!" I yell. "Oh, and Your Uncle Leo, Aunt Calypso, Uncle Luke and Aunt Thalia are coming too." I sigh in relief. "And the Di Angleo family and the Underwood family and-" "Is dad coming home today?" I ask. Mother smiles.

"Yes!" I yell, pumping my fists. Father worked an actor. I know right you're all like Whoa! I thought it was gonna be your mom! I know, big shocker.

~Hunter~

"WHAT!?" I yell. "Yep, everyone." Dad says. I groan. "So I have to see that Bitch, Harper?" I ask. Dad shots me a look. "You do not call your future wife a bitch!" Dad says. "She's not my future wife!" I huff. Dad smirks and I know what he's going to say. "I remember when you were 11-" "Dad!" I yell, starting to blush. "And you left your diary-" "Journal!" "-Out, I read everything about Harper, how you thought she was cute when she was pissed off, no wonder you always try to piss her off." Dad says. I blush, my face burning."Oh and yesterday-" "Where's this going?" I ask, not knowing what he was about to say. "You left your diary out again." He tosses me the leather notebook and smirks. "Sure, totally don't have a crush on Harper." Dad says, rolling his eyes.

-TIME WARP-

**~Harper~ **

I was having a panic attack in my room. Okay, now you're wondering Why? Well I heard mom talking to Mrs. Jackson about the fall dance that's coming up, She said, and I quote 'That Hunter and Harper should totally go together because they're so cute together.' That's why I'm flipping because if I have to go with that bastard, Hunter I will hang myself. Someone knocks on my door. "Who is it?" I ask. "It's... It's Hunter." Hunter says. Hunter? Why would..? _Oh no, please don't end up making out on the bed. _I thought. Hey! Emma's mom's a fortune teller, maybe Emma got her blood or something. I bite my lip. "Come in." I call. Hunter pokes his head inside. He looks the same, his messed up black hair and green eyes with hints of gray swirling in. Almost like green sea reaching out to kiss the rocky shores, no matter how many times it sends the sea away.

_Harper, stop it. _I tell myself. "Yes?" I ask. "Oh.. Your mom... Was... Ummm... Worrying about you so... She... ahh... Sent me to check on you." Hunter says nervously. I nod slowly. Awkward silence. "Can I come in or-" "Nope." I say, popping the 'p' Awkward silence again. Hunter steps into my room. "I told you not to come into my room." I hiss. Hunter shrugs. "Sorry, I do what I want." He says with a smirk. I get up off my bed, grabbing my pillow. I start to beat him with it. "Hey-!-Ow-!-that hurts!" Hunter yelps. He grabs my waist and throws my over his shoulder like a sack of potatos. "Hey!" I bark, pounding on his back with my fists. Hunter snickers. "Put me down!" I demand.

"Okay." He drops me on my bed. First we just stare at each other. Then Hunter kissed me, smashing his lips to mine. _Oh gods no! _I thought, but I found myself kissing back. When I hitched a ride back to reality I pushed him away, throwing my pillow at him. I shove him out of my room, locking the door and putting my back against it. "That Didn't just happen."

**Hey guy's! I just really wanted to do something totally random. Sooo? You like? *Wiggles Eyebrows* oh my fucking never land did you hear that Uncle Ricky tweeted that not all of the seven are going to live?**

** And Oh my fucking never land again I kept thinking- Omg! What if Annabeth and Jason die everyones gonna be like mad then like 'OMG Put percy and Piper together!' I really don't know why I was thinking about that but I was because he's totally not gonna kill Percy. He probably won't kill Annabeth, and he'll must likely kill Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel or Frank. Seriously Ricky? Whatever. See ya!**


	26. Reyna Bonus Chapter

**~Harper~ **

**I'm Mushy Like Mac's Applesauce 3**

"It's A Shot in the dark, But we'll make it." I sing along with the song. The doorbell rings and I gnore, laying on my bed and looking at the ceiling. I bite my lip and continue to look at the Green day poster I taped to the ceiling. I sigh, getting up and swinging my legs over the side of my bed. I run a hand through my hair. "Harper!" I hear mother call. I groan, dragging myself up. I poke my head over the corner, noticing another woman who seems beautiful. Her long black hair rolls down her back in a tight, large braid. "So How's Conner?" Mother asks as I come out from behind the corner. "He's good, Shane should be here in a while." The woman replies. "Oh! This is my daughter Harper." Mother says. "But her real name is Carmen." Mother says. "Mom!" I exclaim, crossing my arms. I hated my first name. Mother laughs. "Oh come on." She exclaims.

:Anyways, Harper, this Is Reyna. We used to fight with each other over your father in high-school." Mother explains. I swear my eyes bug out of my head. "You went up against my scary mother." I ask. Mother turns pink and Reyna laughs. "Oh back then I was _Much more_ scary than your mom." Reyna exclaims. I laugh at my mother. "I KNEW IT!" I yelp. "I KNEW IT!"

Before I can continue the doorbell rings again. Reyna purses her lips. "Must be Shane." She walks down the stairs. I hear chit chat before a boy and Reyna appears. His dark brown hair is glowing in the light but as soon as he steps out of the light his hair is black. His eyes are a sparkling brown. I swear I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in. He flashes me a smile before running a hand through his perfect hair. Damn, he's hot. Mom smirks. "Oh, Uncle Percy and Aunt Annabeth are coming." I stop breathing. "Hunter's coming too, isn't he?" I ask. Mom nods. I groan, falling back onto the couch. Wrong choice. Should've remembered Shane was moving over there too. I actually fall on top of him. Well actually he catches me just as the door opens. Shane wraps his arms tightly around my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck to keep us from falling over. We're in the Tango dippy position. We stand in that position for quite awhile until someone clears their throat. Me and Shane quickly break away from each other, turning red.

_You barely know the guy and you're already caught in the most awkward position. Great Job Carmen-I mean Harper! Way to make an impression. _

Uncle Percy, Aunt Annabeth, Dad, and Hunter stand at the doorway. Dad is red, obviously holding back laughter. Annabeth is giggling and Uncle Percy is in totally laughter, pointing at a bewildered Hunter who is red. "Uh... Um... Hi?" I ask, scooting away from Shane. Shane does the same. "uh.. Hello." Shane says, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Dad can't seem to take it. He burst out laughing with Uncle Percy. I groan, this is totally embarrassing.

-TIME WARP-

-Reyna's POV-

"You know, This is kind of like the high-school love triangle we were in, Reyna." Piper exclaims, pointing at Harper, Shane and Hunter. "See, Shane and Carmen are me and Jason, They're probably going to fall in love." I make a face, thinking about my son with Harper, though it's not hard to see. Then I remember Harper's real name is Carmen, so Piper must be used to calling her that. "And Hunter, Is like you, jealous." I laugh. "Oh yes, Hunter seems very jealous." Annabeth exclaims, looking at her red-faced son as Harper trips and Shane catches her exactly the same way before.

"Well, Hunters going to be pretty jealous." I exclaim, watching as Percy's Daughter, Bianca Zoe Jackson pulls away Harper who is red. Piper laughs. "Reyna, we better be prepared to scold our children if they come home from a date late." She fake whispers. We crack up laughing. "The kids would never understand our jokes." Annabeth says. "I remember when I was younger my dad said a funny joke but I didn't get it so I just sat there." I recall.

All of a sudden a scream. Hunter, Shane and Tristan brought out the water guns and are attacking the girls. Shane and Hunter are attacking Harper while Tristan attacks a bored looking Bianca. I smirk as Bianca throws a fit. All of the woman listen. "Seriously?! Hunter and Shane are both attacking the girl they like and here I am barely even wet with water! Gods, I think it's pretty obvious you two both have a crush on Harper!" She yells loudly, gaining all the adults attention. Instant silence.

Laughter. Every one cracks up at the red faced Hunter and Shane. Well, all except Harper, who is also red and Hunter and Shane.

-TIME WARP INTO THE FUTUREEEE-

-Harper's POV-

Two months, It's a long time to know a guy. Two months, is a long time to notice strange behavior. So I know I hate Hunter and all and I'm not really supposed to care but when you noticed he gets more ticked off then usual (He can always keep his cool.. Well until now) I know somethings up. I've known Shane for two months now since he moved here. Of course today was a strange day (ever day is strange for Moi) because My parents and my friends parents offered to let us go to the movies tonight which is really strange. It's this movie called the Giver (A/N I saw the trailer and I couldn't help myself...).

"HARPER!" Emma yells, bringing me out of my trance. "Um-Uh-What?" I ask. "Who is hotter? Shane or Hunter." I turn pink. "Why o-o-on earth are y-y-you asking me t-t-this?" I stutter. "Because I want you to admit you're in _**love**_with Shane." I groan. "You were saying the same thing two weeks ago about Hunter." I say, pinching the bridge of my nose as a headsche was barging into my mind. but I had to admit, Both boys were pretty hot. I shake my head, I wasn't one for boys.

The day went by quickly until the movies and that's when everything went totally awkward. I sat next to Shane and Emma. Hunter looked a bit pissed but Mehh, it was funny when he got pissed. Sadly the Giver was sold out. Much to me disappointment we went to a horror Movie. I ended up death gripping Shane's arm who knows how many times. Since we live close to the city we all walked to my house. That's when it happened.

Shane was going to walk home so, being the nice person I am (Not really, mom scolded me to walk him to the door) I walked him to the door. Right before I closed the door he spun around and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Bye Harper."

And I think I sat there for four more minutes.

**REWRITING IS FINISHED! And which team you on? Team Shane? or Team Hunter? Oi, it's like Team Edward or Team Jacob. No, I don't vote any of them... TEAM CAR THAT RAN OVER BELLA! jk. Team PJO because I love the Percy Jackson series :3 :) Anyways, hoped you enjoyed :)**


End file.
